A Warrior's Life
by Night's Darkness
Summary: Ron Weasley is barely recovered from his attack by the brains when he is taken from his home and brought to a strange and ancient world. His wand is replaced by the sword and the gun, and he must prove himself as a leader, not a sidekick.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a fic I started when I was 12 years old, I am now 20. I decided to rewrite it, because I went back and realised that even though I was happy with the story, I am not happy with the terrible writing of it. So I decided to do it again, changing the made-up names of the elves to real names among other things. I think it will be clear, if you've read the original, which characters are which. If it is not, email me and I'll clarify. The story's main plot has not changed either, but the intricacies have become more elaborate (I hope). If you did read the original one, please let me know what you thought of the changes made in the story.

And of course, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**A Warrior's Life**

**Chapter 1**

_There was screaming all around him, people pleading for mercy, babies wailing for food and mothers, children crying in fear and women howling in agony and men shouting in anguish. _

_Ron could feel hands groping at him, pulling at him, begging him for help. Tentacles wrapped around his body, crushing him and Ron cried out as his bones began to shatter and his lungs stopped taking in air. He was going to die, he knew it and he screamed in terror. _

Ron sat up with a jolt, his chest heaving and cold sweat dripping down his face. Looking around he was relieved to see he was in fact in his own room in the Burrow.

Staggering out of bed Ron walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. As he towelled off he stared at himself in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his cheeks were drawn. He looked awful. Hardly the kind of appearance a 16 year old boy wants.

Reaching up, Ron ran his fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of the silky red strands moving against his skin. He'd let it grow a little, preferring it to be thick and full, but not too long. His skin was milky with countless freckles that had multiplied towards the end of the school year after all the time he'd spent in the sun when he was revising for his O.W.L.s with Harry and Hermione.

_Harry._

Ron was worried about him. Harry had gotten very gaunt looking, his head had always been lowered and his shoulders were hunched over in a defensive position. Ron could tell a lot more from body language than he liked to let on. It made him feel embarrassed when he analysed people, because he felt like he shouldn't be watching them so intently. Truthfully, people fascinated him, the way each individual moved, how they had their own gestures and facial expressions for each emotion, how they reacted in different ways. Some lashed out, some stayed silent, some smiled and some scowled.

Harry was curious in that depending on the day he might lash out or he might keep it to himself. Ron knew though, that Harry was blaming himself for Sirius' death. In a way it was his fault, because Harry had refused to trust anyone else to achieve the goal of saving his godfather. That was Harry's problem. He didn't trust anyone to do anything right. As far as he was concerned only he could achieve it.

Ron shook his head, thinking about his best friend. Harry could be a damn fool at times. Still, he was brave and kind, so Ron could put up with the stupidity. And he knew Harry blamed himself for Sirius' death, for putting all of them at risk. Harry was probably torturing himself right now, as he tried to sleep. Ron knew Harry well.

With a sigh Ron tried to push all the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind but his dream was very stubborn. He'd been plagued by these dreams since he'd grabbed that brain in the Ministry of Magic. His arms were still covered in the markings from the attack and the dreams seemed determined to drive him out of his mind. They terrified him. Ron, who had always loved sleeping, began to dread his bedtime.

Knowing he would not be going back to sleep, he decided to do some of his summer homework, get it out of the way. He'd surprised himself this year. In an attempt to escape his misery he'd turned to his homework for something to do. So even though he was only a week in, he was almost done. Hermione would have a fit if she knew he'd done his homework before her and Harry would think he'd lost his marbles.

Ron sat down at his little desk in the corner of his room, and began his essay for Potions on the properties of moonstones in antidotes. He was done by the time the sun had fully risen over the horizon and his mother called for him for breakfast.

"Are you feeling all right dear? You look awfully pale?" asked Molly Weasley, looking him over in concern.

"I'm fine mum. Just didn't get much sleep last night. Was too wired." Ron didn't mention his dreams. He didn't want to upset his mum or for Fred or George to find out. They'd find it hilarious and tease him about them.

"Well, maybe after you do your chores you should take a nap."

"Maybe. I'll see. I might go for a walk in the forest."

"Well don't be gone for too long, you know everyone's coming for dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Bill's said he's got important news for us."

"Probably gonna say he's asked Fleur Delaclur to marry him."

"Don't be silly dear. You know they're too young to be marrying." Molly sounded dismissive. Ron knew she did not like Fleur. She was too obsessed with her looks as far as Molly Weasley was concerned. Ron wanted to point that most young women were concerned with how they looked and Fleur was part Vela so she was doubly cursed with vanity, but he knew he'd get extra chores if he did.

"What're you doing here?" asked Ginny as she came into the kitchen in her nightdress and dressing gown.

"I live here."

"Ha, ha, very funny. I meant what are you doing here so early?"

"I woke up early."

"Why?"

"Just did." Ron shrugged. Ginny rolled her eyes and began to eat her breakfast. Molly began to fuss over her, telling her she needed a hair cut and how she needed to eat more. Ron tried not to feel sour over the fact that he'd lost more weight than Ginny in the last few weeks and yet his sister was getting the attention. He was used to it by now. Ginny was the baby and only girl in the family, both prime reasons for fussing. He, Ron, was just the last boy to be born.

Ron excused himself and went upstairs, getting a shower and then pulling on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of runners that were falling apart. He wondered if he should tell his mother. Then he decided against it. She'd only say he needed them to last a bit longer. Even with his dad's new job and only two children left to support, money was still tight. Ron didn't like asking about money. It was always awkward and he hated it.

Walking back down the stairs Ron grabbed an apple before heading outside. His first job of the day was to de-gnome the garden and it was best to get it over with.

* * *

"Stupid buggars." Ron held out his hand, glaring at the blood that was trickling down to his wrist. The gnome had managed to get him when he was getting tired.

"Not to worry dear. It's nothing serious." said Molly, cleaning the bite with a disinfecting potion and then waving her wand over it. The cut vanished at once.

Ron sighed to himself, pulling his hand away from his mother as soon as it was completely gone.

"I'm going for a walk mum. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Be careful dear, please. You know I hate you going out on your own like this." Molly's eyes flicked to the family clock, which rested on the kitchen table where she'd set it down. All the hands were pointing at 'mortal peril'. Ron had learnt to ignore it.

"I know mum. But I like it. You know that."

Molly nodded. Ron had always liked going for walks in the woods near the Burrow where the children had played Quidditch. He seemed to like the solitude it offered. Molly couldn't quite understand that. She couldn't understand why her youngest son liked to be alone at times. None of her other children liked it.

"All right dear, but please be back in time for dinner."

"I will, I will."

Ron was quick to leave and made his way to the woods. The trees were so green they almost pulsed with life and as soon as Ron passed under the threshold the sunlight was almost totally blocked. Ron liked it like that.

Leaning his head back, Ron stretched his arms out as far as they would go, smiling a little. Even when he was a young boy he'd always preferred to be among the trees than the stone and deadness of the Burrow with its abundance of life inside. With Hogwarts it was the same. Ron was always drawn to the Forbidden Forest, despite the frightening things it held (like Aragog), he had just preferred not to get detention.

Ron shuddered at the mere thought of the giant spider Hagrid loved so much. He would never willingly go through that experience again.

Strolling through the wood, Ron touched the trunks of the trees, enjoying the feeling of the rough bark under his fingertips. He loved trees, loved to climb them, swing from the high branches, enjoying the threat that he might fall even though he never had. Ron loved the adrenaline rush it gave him. Years with Harry as his best friend had given him a taste for thrills. Ron would admit he was a bit of an adrenaline junkie, but he didn't see what was wrong with that. The contentment he got after his heart slowed down was always so pleasant he looked forward to the next time.

Sitting down under one particular tree, which had huge roots that surrounded him like a large chair, Ron contemplated the past few weeks. Cornelius Fudge had been fired as Minister of Magic, and now Rufus Scrimgeour was in charge. Ron knew Scrimgeour, or at least, he knew of him. The man was a man of action; he didn't sit around waiting for things to happen. In a way that was good, it meant things would be done. But whether those things would be right or whether they would be just to make the Ministry look good was another thing entirely.

A shiver went up Ron's spine, he felt like he was being watched. But a quick look around told him he was alone, save for animals scurrying around. Still, he gripped his wand tighter in his pocket, scanning the area again. The feeling wouldn't leave him be. Ron was positive someone was watching him.

Laughter erupted around him, making Ron jump to his feet in alarm. The laughter was light and cheerful, making him think of a babbling brook, of the wind rustling through trees in autumn, of twinkling stars.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" Ron drew his wand and held it aloft.

"Now is not the time." said a light, cheerful voice. "Soon Tûr Ruin, soon you shall meet us face to face and we shall have a great feast to welcome you to us. But for now, farewell."

"Wait! What? Come back!" Ron whirled around on the spot, looking for the source of the voice. But there was silence. It was as if Ron had imagined the whole thing. Maybe he had. Ron wondered if he was beginning to crack from all his nightmares and sleepless nights.

Shaking, Ron sat back down. He didn't want to go home, he wanted to find out who had been talking to him. The voices hadn't scared him, a fact in itself that he found odd, but he wanted to know who could have such beautiful voices. Nothing human that was for sure.

Ron felt his blood stirring as he thought about what he'd been called. Tûr Ruin. For some reason the words enflamed his heart. Tûr Ruin. He knew what they meant but he didn't know how.

Ron blinked and checked his watch. "Oh bloody hell!" he yelped, leaping to his feet. It was six. Mum always served big family dinners at six! He was going to be in so much trouble.

Ron sprinted all the way home like the fires of hell were at his heels. They certainly wouldn't hold a candle to Molly Weasley when she got angry.

* * *

Let me know what you think, more will come soon.

Night's Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

To anyone who has read the original version: Is there anything in the old fic you particularly liked which I did not elaborate on? I'm curious to see what you will be expecting, or what you would like to see –the same of course for people who have no idea where this going too!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Where have you been!" demanded his mother as soon as he skidded in the door. "I told you to be back before dinner was started."

"Sorry mum, I dozed off in the woods." Ron lied, knowing that would silence her. Sure enough she didn't say anything more about it. Ron felt guilty for making her think he wasn't well, but it was his best plausible excuse.

"Well wash your hands and sit down."

"Yes mum." Ron walked past his family who were all watching him with varied expressions. Ron washed his hands and then returned, plopping himself between Ginny and Fred. "Hey Bill, Charlie, Fleur. Hi Fred and George."

"Hey Ron."

"Hi little brother."

"Hello Ron."

"Hey Ronnikins."

Ron ignored the twins, even as he felt his ears colour. How he hated his childhood nickname. With a sigh he began to eat. As he reached for the bowl of potatoes, his sleeve pulled up his arm and showed one of the markings from the brain. Charlie's eyebrows shot up and Bill frowned in concern. Fleur looked intrigued.

"Have those marks faded at all Ron?" asked Charlie, his eyebrows descending very slowly.

"Not really. Still I'd say they'll be gone by the end of the month." Ron pulled his sleeve up over the mark, feeling his cheeks flushing as everyone watched him.

"No other side effects?" asked Bill, giving him a probing look.

'_Aside from terrifying nightmares? Nope. Nothing.' _

"No Bill, none."

"You haven't been sleeping well dear. You've gotten so peaky looking." worried Molly Weasley.

"I'm fine Mum! Honestly. I just haven't slept much, that's all. It's nothing. Besides, consider it a good thing."

"How so?"

"I've almost finished all my summer homework already 'cause I can't sleep."

"You? Finish your homework in the first week of the summer holidays? Not bloody likely."

"George! No swearing." snapped Molly.

"Sorry mum."

"Well it's true. I've just got an essay to do for Charms and another for Transfiguration and then I'm done. I just need Hermione to proof-read them." Ron wished they'd change the subject. Why the hell were they all watching him?

"Well that's certainly a nice change dear." smiled Molly, "Don't you think so Arthur?"

"I do Molly, indeed." smiled Arthur, giving Ron a proud look. Ron sighed.

"It's just homework that I'd have to do eventually. I just didn't see the point in putting it off."

"Did you hear that Fred?"

"I did indeed George."

"A little more high-pitched and you'd sound just like Mum, Ronnikins."

Ron opened his mouth to snap back at his brothers but a knock at the door cut him off. Arthur stiffened almost imperceptibly. Ron noticed it at once though.

"I'll get it." said the head of the Weasley clan. Getting to his feet, Arthur walked to the door of the kitchen and called out, "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Dumbledore." was the answer.

"What's he want here?" wondered Charlie.

"I'm afraid you'll have to answer my question before I can let you in. Safety procedure and all."

"Of course, of course."

"What is your ideal Christmas present?"

"A pair of odd socks."

"Correct."

As Arthur let Dumbledore in, Ron shook his head. Time and again he wondered just how sane Dumbledore was. Looking at the old wizard Ron noticed how grey he looked walking over to the table. Arthur gave him a chair and returned to his own.

"What do we owe this pleasure Dumbledore? Would you care for something to eat?"

"It is very tempting, I haven't ever come across food like Molly's in all my life, but I'm afraid I must speak with you very quickly and then depart."

"Of course. Is it Harry?"

Ron was glad his mother had voiced the question for him. For some reason he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"No, no. Harry's just fine. Round the clock watch has ensured he is as safe as can be."

"I still don't understand why you sent him back to those… relatives of his. He deserves to be somewhere where he's loved and fed."

"I quite agree Molly, but I have my reasons I assure you." Dumbledore steepled his long fingers and for a moment glanced at Ron with his bright blue eyes. Ron's sinking feeling reached his toes. "As I also have my reasons for what I'm about to do now."

The tension level jumped a mile at these words.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I must ask you to make quite a sacrifice for the good of the war and those you love. Believe me when I say I wouldn't ask for this unless I had no other option."

"Of course."

"You know we want to help in any way we can."

"I know. I must ask that you allow young Ron to leave with me, tonight and accept that you cannot have any contact with him for at least the rest of the summer."

One could have heard a pin drop it was so silent in the kitchen.

"I… I'm sorry what?"

"I must ask that Ron come with me, that he pack his bags and come with me now."

"And go where? For what?"

"I cannot tell you. If it weren't for the fact that it is of the most utter importance I would tell you. But I can't."

Ron sat very still. For some reason he wasn't surprised at this. It was like he'd been waiting for it for quite some time, but for the life of him he couldn't imagine why. He stood up.

"I need to pack."

Many pairs of shocked eyes fixed on him and Dumbledore looked surprised at his ready acceptance. "Anything I'm not allowed to take with me?"

"Wait just one moment! Dumbledore, Ron's not even of age. You can't seriously take him from us and not even tell us what you need him for."

"Molly, believe me I do not wish to do this, but my hands are tied."

"But-"

"It's ok mum." said Ron, feeling very calm, "I don't mind. You always say we can trust Dumbledore. So I'm trusting him now."

The touched look in Dumbledore's eyes made Ron feel uncomfortable. Turning away he walked up the stairs while his parents' voices raised a decibel or sixty in protest, his father saying it was unacceptable and his mother wailing that Ron was just a boy still.

'_I'll be of age in March.'_ Ron grumbled as he picked up his suitcase he used for bringing his stuff to Hogwarts. Grabbing his clothes, Ron stuffed them all in, not bothering to fold them all. He didn't have the patience for it.

With the bare essentials in his suitcase, Ron set about grabbing things like his favourite book, a thick tomb entitled, _Grimm Fairy Tales; the Uncensored Version_. Charlie had gotten it for him two years ago and Ron had loved it. The gruesome gore and lewd undertones amused him no end. He'd never looked at Cinderella the same way again.

Ron also stuck in some of his school stuff, not knowing whether he'd need it. When he was done he looked around his room for a moment. He had the weirdest feeling that next time he was in this room he would not be the same person. Pig hooted in his cage, looking at him curiously.

"Sorry Pig. I don't think you can come with me." Ron let him out of his cage and Pig hopped onto his hand. Ron smiled at him a little and stroked the top of his head. Then Ron opened his window and Pig flew out after giving his fingers an affectionate nip. Ron watched him go, knowing that he would miss the annoying little owl. With a heavy sigh he dragged the suitcase down the stairs. The loud 'thunk' of it when he got to the bottom silenced those in the kitchen.

"Ron you can't seriously be agreeing to this!" exclaimed Ginny, jumping to her feet.

"It's ok Ginny. I don't mind. I don't know why, but I know this is meant to happen."

"Don't start that 'I've got a feeling' prediction crap again Ron! I thought you'd grown out of it." snapped Ginny. Ron flushed and looked away. Now he really wanted to go. He wanted to get out of the house where he was constantly belittled and sneered at, or treated like a child. He wanted to get out of the House and figure out who the hell he was aside from the youngest Weasley boy and Harry Potter's best friend. He wanted to step out of the shadows and be recognised for what he was, whatever that was.

"Ginny, sit down!" snapped Molly, "Ron, dear, are you sure? You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I know mum. I want to go."

"But-"

"Mum. I want to go."

Couldn't she get that through her head? He was making his own choice. He had decided he would be going. It was his decision, not hers.

Molly looked at Arthur, as if asking him to say something. Arthur looked torn.

"Dumbledore, why not take Bill or Charlie, they're older, they have more experience-"

"He asked for me dad! And we all know that Dumbledore wouldn't ask for me if he didn't want me to go with him." snapped Ron.

"I'm afraid Ron is quite right. I need him, no one else." Dumbledore got to his feet. "I know you are concerned, but I assure you, I will do my best to ensure your son's safety. Although… I will not lie to any of you. This is a very dangerous thing I am asking of you Ron."

"I can't see it being any more dangerous than what's happened to me before."

Molly let out a choked sob. Arthur put his hand on hers, squeezing. There was a helpless look on his face. Ron softened. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I intend to outlive Fred and George so I can take all their money."

Both twins let out obligatory squawks but they lacked feeling. Even they were too upset to make a joke. Dumbledore pulled out an envelope and held it out to Ron.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to let you look over these for more than a moment, but they are Ron's O.W.L results. The Minister himself ordered them to be graded at once. If I may say they are very impressive Ron."

Ron took the parchment envelope and opened it with slightly shaky hands. This, he had not anticipated. He shook the letter within and read over the results. His mouth fell open in shock.

"This can't be mine… Professor, did you mix mine up with Hermione's?"

"I can assure you we didn't."

"Ron?" Both his parents were gazing at him with hopeful, eager expressions. Ron realised they wanted him to distract them. Clearing his throat a little, Ron read out his results.

Transfiguration: _Outstanding_

Charms: _Outstanding_

Potions: _Outstanding_

Care of Magical Creatures:_ Outstanding_

Herbology: _Outstanding_

Defence against the Dark Arts: _Outstanding_

Astronomy: _Outstanding _

History of Magic: _Outstanding_

Divination: _Exceeds Expectations_

"You cheated!" said Fred, "No way would you have been able to get those scores. You were getting P's in Potions most of the year."

"I got one in the beginning of the year. The rest I maintained an average between E and A, but you two gits were too busy up your own asses and involved in your joke shop to notice. All you ever did last year was try to drive me out of my mind while I was trying to study and actually enjoy my school life." The twins stared at him in surprise. "Just because I've got Hermione and Harry, the two golden pieces of the trio, while I'm the lead piece, doesn't mean I'm not as good as them at things. Maybe I just can't feel bothered to achieve anything since nothing I do gets recognised beyond a minute, or it's already been done by someone or you two have to go and make a mockery over something I want to enjoy and so I feel stupid and can't enjoy it." Ron crumpled up his O.W.L's results and threw it to the ground. Then he grabbed his trunk and said, in the ringing silence, "Professor Dumbledore, I'm ready to go now."

"Yes… shall we?" Dumbledore stood up and, after nodding to his parents goodbye, Ron followed him out the door. There was an ache in his stomach as he contemplated that this would be his parting from his parents and he knew it would weigh on him and he'd want to go back and say goodbye properly. But his pride wouldn't let him. His dignity was one of the only things he had that was his and his alone.

"So, where do we go now?"

"Now? Now I must ask that you take my arm, as I am about to apparate us both to our next location. Are you sure you're prepared?" Ron knew he didn't just mean the apparition.

"I am." And he grabbed onto Dumbledore's arm with confidence. He glanced back at the house and saw through the window, his brothers arguing and his mother un-crumpling the parchment that held his O.W.L scores. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Ron felt his stomach twist in knots. Then he looked away and nodded his head.

The next thing he knew, he felt like he was being compressed from all sides, and he couldn't breath. Blackness so dense Ron neither knew if his eyes were open or closed nor what was happening around them. Then it abruptly stopped and Ron staggered to the side.

"Are you all right Ron?"

"Yeah, just… different. Still," Ron straightened up, "Not as bad as being bashed over the head by a chess piece."

Dumbledore seemed a little startled by his joke and then he chuckled. Ron smiled a little. Already he felt a little better, a little freer. Looking around, Ron realised they were in a dense forest.

"Professor, where are we?"

"This is the lovely forest of Imlad Taurë. Now, come along, we don't have much time if we want to reach the House before midnight on foot." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped Ron's luggage. The trunk shrank until it was a perfect size to fit in Ron's pocket, which was where it went. Then they began to walk through the forest, heading North if Ron was right, his eyes able to pick out the North Star through the leaves.

"If I may ask Ron, what did your sister mean by ''I've got a feeling' prediction crap"?"

"Oh, that. Well… when I was younger I used to get feelings and ideas of what would happen, I just always figured I was intuitive. It annoyed my brothers and Ginny because I'd say something would go wrong and I'd end up being right and it made them nervous."

"Interesting. Do you still get these feelings?"

"Yeah, although I don't tell anyone about them. It makes them nervous and then they don't want to be around me." Ron flushed as this last part left his mouth. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows a little.

"I must admit Ron, I feel I misjudged you, and for that I apologise."

"Sir?"

"I was concerned that you seemed to be making no effort in your studies, but you managed to surpass my expectations and I must apologise and commend you. Your scores are remarkable."

"Um… thank you professor." Ron lowered his head and glared at the ground. He hated the way no one expected anything from him or they expected him to be like his brothers.

As they walked along, the hairs on the back of Ron's neck stood on end and he knew someone was following them. Trying to be discreet, Ron pulled out his wand and held it tight in his hand.

"Professor… is this place safe?"

"How do you mean Ron?"

"Are there any dangers here? Is there… any reason to fear what's in the shadows?"

Dumbledore slowed and looked at Ron, going a little stiff.

"Do you feel threatened Ron?"

"Yes."

Ron whipped around and held his wand up ready to attack their follower. Laughter erupted around them and cloaked figures dropped out of the trees. They were armed with swords and bows, but none of them had drawn a weapon. Ron nonetheless brandished his wand at them. Dumbledore hadn't moved.

As the laughter died down, one figure stepped forward and swept the hood from their head with an elegant hand.

"Professor Dumbledore, welcome back to Imlad Taurë. Your companion is certainly vigilant. He knew we were following you."

The speaker was taller than Dumbledore and had long, silver hair, some of which was pulled back into three small braids, two at his temples and the other larger one at the back of his head. Ron noted the way his ears had delicately pointed tips, while his skin was pale, almost alabaster, and luminescent. This was no human.

"Good evening Glorfindel. I trust you are well?"

"I am, and you?"

"Very well under the circumstances. This is Ron Weasley." Dumbledore gestured to Ron, who straightened up and held his hand out to the creature before him. The creature smiled a little and took hold of Ron's wrist, as opposed to his hand and shook it. Ron was startled, but then gripped the other's wrist.

"Welcome to Imladris, or Rivendell in the common tongue. It is good to finally meet you."

"Finally?" Ron repeated, confused.

The creature's smile widened a little. "We'll explain later. I am Glorfindel, and I'm sure we'll get to know one another better soon."

"Sure… I, um, I look forward to it." Ron meant it, he couldn't help but feel fascinated by these creatures that had fallen from the trees. All of them were tall, slim, with alabaster, glowing skin and had pointed ears. Their eyes were full of mischief, wisdom and sorrow. Ron looked from them and met Glorfindel's eyes again and was amazed to see that there seemed to be stars inside his grey eyes, twinkling at him with understanding.

"Well, we had best return to our posts. Dumbledore, just let us know if you need any assistance."

"Of course, thank you." Dumbledore inclined his head to Glorfindel with a little smile. Glorfindel returned the gesture and then nodded to Ron, saying,

"I'll see you soon Ron."

Then he spun on his heels and leapt up into the trees like a spirit. The others followed him and it was as if they had never been there. Ron's mouth hung open in shock. For a second he wondered if they had been spirits, but then he remembered that he'd touched Glorfindel and he'd been solid.

"Professor, what were they?"

"They were a very, very ancient, powerful race of beings far beyond humans. Don't worry Ron, they will not harm us. They are our allies. But come, we must continue on to get to our destination."

"Which is where exactly?"

"Imladris, the House of Elrond, also known as Rivendell."

"I'm assuming some form of explanation will be given as to what's going on and why I'm here?"

"Of course. I've no wish to keep you in the dark, but I think it best if all is explained at once, don't you?"

"I suppose so."

"Good, now, I'm afraid we must pick up the pace. What a pity we cannot apparate closer, but the magic here will not allow it. Still, the walk will do us good."

Ron picked up the pace, glad his long legs allowed him to match Dumbledore's pace with ease. Finally, after two hours or so, they emerged from the forest to a path, which they followed along hillside. After following the path for another half hour, they turned a corner and Ron halted in shock.

Spread out before him was a valley, where the forest descended, and spread out over the land. In the deepest part of the valley, nestled into the hillside and spread wide and far into the valley, was a beautiful house. It was so big it should have been called a mansion, but the beauty of it belonged to an old fashioned house. It seemed to be built around the trees, almost hidden, for its colouring and architecture were so like that of the summer trees.

A river separated the house and the hillside path that Ron and Dumbledore were on, and the only way to reach the house was a narrow bridge, which continued the path into the trees again, therefore hiding it from view. It would have been hard to see all of this at night, but for the glowing light that came from the house. The light looked natural, which made no sense, since it obviously wasn't a fire, and Ron's gut told him it wasn't fairies.

"Wow. What is that?"

"This is the House of Elrond. It is one of the safest places in the world, safer than Hogwarts even I dare say. But come, we must press on if we are to reach there in time before they serve supper. I daresay you're hungry Ron."

"I am." Ron was always hungry. "It's rather late for supper though."

"Not for the occupants. They need very little sleep."

"Are they like those others, from before?"

"Yes, they are indeed."

"Do they know we're coming?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Glorfindel hurried ahead of us to tell them."

"He could have gotten ahead of us that much?"

"Oh yes. They are a remarkable species. I'm certain you will come to be very fond of them."

Ron looked across the river and spotted two of the beings watching him with curiosity as they lay by the riverside. Although they were a fair distance away, he was pretty sure they were female, and very beautiful.

"I'm sure I will."

Dumbledore chuckled as he glanced down at the two females, no doubt understanding Ron's train of thought, or lack thereof.

Soon they reached the narrow bridge and walked over it, Ron with some nervousness, due to his natural clumsiness, he was bound to fall off if he wasn't careful.

"Don't worry Ron, the water isn't too cold, should you fall in." smiled Dumbledore. Ron didn't feel any better. Still he managed to keep his balance and reach the other side. "Very good, now, onward we go to meet our friends."

Ron followed Dumbledore through a gorgeous garden, which stretched and twisted out of sight, in to the house's main body. As Ron passed into it he felt like he was stepping into an enchanted forest. Inside was just like being outside. Instead of cutting through nature, the house had been built around and within it.

"Wow…" Ron couldn't see enough, twisting his head this way and that.

"Suilaid Dumbledore." called a light, but strong voice. Ron spun around to look in the direction they were walking. There, waiting for them, was the creature Glorfindel, and beside him was another creature, with brown hair, some pulled back into plaits. On his brow rested a crown of silver, and he was dressed in rich coloured robes. His eyes were wise and kind and Ron liked him at once.

"Good Evening Lord Elrond." said Dumbledore. Elrond smiled and nodded his head and then gave all his attention to Ron, who straightened up, staring straight back. "This is Ronald Weasley."

"An honour Ronald Weasley."

"It's Ron. And the honour is mine."

Elrond's smile widened, as if he was impressed. "Glorfindel tells me you knew he and his platoon were following you."

"It was just a feeling sir." Ron shrugged.

"Most people would never sense us coming unless we allowed it. Glorfindel did no such thing."

Ron shrugged, unsure what he should say. Elrond nodded again and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder,

"Welcome to Rivendell Master Ron."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated

Night's Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm really glad so many of you are enjoying this fic!

I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ron followed Dumbledore, Elrond and Glorfindel through the house, looking around as he went. Many of these tall, fair creatures were staring at him as he passed them, whispering behind their hands with excitement. The whispers floated around Ron, in a light, musical way, more like a song than conversation. Shivers went up Ron's spine.

Elrond led them into a spacious room, with a desk and more papers than the shelves could hold. The papers, made of usual parchment, were everywhere, littering the desk, the chairs, the bookshelves, and the floor. It was cheerful, warm and inviting. Ron liked it at once.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." said Elrond, gesturing to the chairs in front of the desk. Ron picked up the parchment that covered it and set it aside, before sitting down, feeling nervous. Dumbledore did the same. Glorfindel and Elrond sat on the other side of the desk. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." smiled Dumbledore.

"Master Ron?"

"Erm, sure."

Glorfindel poured out some wine for the four of them and handed it out. Ron sniffed it, not sure if he would drink it, since he wasn't too fond of wine. But when he tried it he was surprised to find it was very sweet and refreshing.

"Now, to business." said Elrond, resting his hands on the desk. "Master Ron, have you any idea why you are here?"

"No sir. No clue."

"Do you know what I am?"

"No."

"I see. So I assume Professor Dumbledore has thought it best for us to explain the situation."

"You do have a better knack for tales than I." smiled Dumbledore. Glorfindel narrowed his eyes a fraction, but Elrond's smile didn't waver.

"Indeed. Well, Master Ron-"

"Just Ron, please."

"Very well Ron. My people are called elves, but we are not elves as you would know them."

"I can see that."

Elrond chuckled, "Yes. We are an ancient race, older than man. We are immortal, and some of us are nearly 20,000 years old. We have seen much in that time. War and peace, destruction and creation. Once was a time when there were many free folk roaming the world. Man, Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, Istar, Ents. But now many of these are gone. Dwarves have become inbred and submissive. Hobbits have simply died out, and the Ents have slept for millennia, which, given the world's situation on nature, is perhaps for the best for they would weep to see what is happening. The Istar have only one surviving person, Gandalf the White. And as for us Elves… we returned to our home Valinor many ages ago, and remained there until twelve years ago. Then the Valar decided it was time for us to take part in the world again."

"Again? You mean you worked with wizards before?"

"No. You wizards did not exist at the time. We will return to that matter later. For now that is all you need to know about us and the past. What matters at the moment is the Now and the Future."

"Ok."

"Ron, you are aware that your people are at war, yes?"

"Sure, of course."

"And you know who the enemy is?"

"You-Know-Who sir."

Elrond raised an eyebrow and Ron blushed, feeling like a complete idiot. "Sorry sir… I meant… V-Voldemort." Ron grimaced as the name slipped past his lips, then blushed even more.

"Yes, you are correct. Voldemort is one of the enemies we face."

"One?" Ron squeaked, all embarrassment forgotten.

"I'm afraid there are more enemies out there besides Voldemort, and now they are uniting against us."

"Us? You mean you and the Order?"

"Exactly."

"But… but who is this other enemy?"

"They are called the Goa'uld Ron."

"Goa-what?"

"The Goa'uld. A parasitic race that can enter the body and take over completely. The original owner of the body is repressed, and it takes a very, very strong will to even try to break through the binds of the parasite."

"Sounds like the Imperius Curse." said Ron, swallowing a mouthful of wine.

"It's worse, because it requires no effort on the part of the Goa'uld to maintain control and it can impersonate a person flawlessly. You'd never know that someone had been possessed."

Lord Elrond's grey eyes were piercing Ron's blue ones, trying to convey the seriousness of what he was saying. Ron stared back, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of such a thing happening.

"Is there no way of removing the thing?"

"The parasite wraps itself around the spine of the victim and attaches itself to the brain, suppressing the consciousness of the host and assuming complete control. If it wishes, it can kill the host at will. There are ways to remove it, but it's very difficult to succeed with the host living through it."

"Ok… what do these Goa'uld have to do with Voldemort?"

Elrond stood up and walked to one of the many shelves of his office. He picked up a book and gave it to Ron. "Take a look at that Ron, if you will."

Ron opened the book and read the title. 'Ancient Egyptian Myths'. Perplexed, he started to flick through it. After a few moments, he looked up at Elrond in confusion. Elrond sat back down and said,

"Ron, you are familiar with these tales, yes?"

"Well, I know a little bit about them. I mean, I know that the Egyptians had loads of Gods and Goddess, like the Greeks and the Romans."

"Good. Now, what if I told you that all those Gods and Goddesses were real? Would you believe me?"

Ron shrugged, setting the book down. "I don't know. It depends on what you mean."

Elrond looked confused, "How do you mean?"

"Well… I know muggles have religions based on some man who was supposed to be the son of God or something and he did incredible things, but then again… he could have been a wizard who liked to show off and wanted some glory. So… maybe he was real, but he wasn't what he claimed to be. Were the Egyptians Gods the same?"

Glorfindel grinned and threw Ron an impressed look. Ron blushed. Elrond seemed surprised.

"You're exactly right Ron. The Goa'uld posed as Gods, and they were worshiped by their slaves. In every culture they posed as Gods and forged their own religions. And the thing is, they took possession of wizards and witches so they could use their magic to frighten and awe their… non-magical slaves into submission."

"I went to Egypt a few years ago. I suppose these Goa'uld were the ones who figured out how to build the pyramids. Bill said he couldn't figure out how any normal muggle could have done it."

"Ah, and here's something very important to know Ron. Where Voldemort has his magic and his creatures, the Goa'uld have their brains and their comprehension of mechanics beyond magic. Two very different kinds of dangerous, no?"

"One for magic, one for muggles." Ron shrugged.

"Exactly, but the Goa'uld are also skilled in magic. So in a sense, they are rather more dangerous than Voldemort."

Dumbledore shifted, and Ron got a feeling he didn't agree with that statement. Ron decided to say nothing on the subject.

"Ok. But why are you telling me this? Why am I here? You still haven't told me. Why isn't Harry here?"

Elrond and Dumbledore shared a significant look. Glorfindel looked between them and then sighed,

"Would you like me to explain it all to him, while you two discuss other matters?"

"Yes Glorfindel, I think that would be best. Don't you Professor?"

"Yes. I believe it would be." said Dumbledore mildly. Glorfindel got to his feet and made a small gesture of beckoning to Ron, who obeyed. They walked out of the office and Glorfindel motioned for Ron to follow him. When they were well away from the study Glorfindel rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Goodness but I hate being with those two."

"They don't seem to really like each other."

"It's not about liking. It's about equal comprehension. I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore doesn't really agree with Lord Elrond that the Goa'uld are more of a threat than Voldemort."

"They sound pretty bad, but what does it matter? If they're working together then we have a bigger problem, regardless of which is worse."

"Well said. But… well… sometimes people just need to feel right, whether they are or not. It's a comfort in dark times."

"I guess it'd be hard to keep going if you thought you were doing the wrong thing."

"Exactly. Now, why don't we sit here and talk about why you're here?"

"I'd appreciate that very much."

Ron followed Glorfindel into a large room that had two sets of large steps, which fulfilled the role of seats. In the centre of the room, was a large fire, which gave the room warmth and made it welcoming.

Two elves were seated on the lower step, talking to each other in cheerful tones. Ron couldn't understand what they were saying but a tingle went through him as he listened. These two figures were pale and slim, with white blond hair, and sky blue eyes. They were identical in appearance, save for their robes. One wore bright blue robes, while the other was dressed in more sombre brown.

"Mae govannen Maidhion, Barathan." said Glorfindel. The twins turned to him and one smiled. The more sombrely dressed one looked at Ron and scowled. Ron shifted, not sure what to do.

"Mae govannen Lord Glorfindel." said the smiling one, "Manen nalyë?"

"Im maer." Glorfindel turned to Ron and said in English, "This is Ron Weasley."

"Mae govannen Ron Weasley." said the smiling one.

"Erm… sorry, I don't speak your language." Ron blushed even more.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I said 'Well met'."

"Oh. Well… well met to you too." said Ron, smiling a little. The elf grinned wider, while his twin scowled even more. Ron felt like he was staring at opposite reflections or something.

"I'm sure I can count on you, Maidhion, to help Ron as he settles in here."

"Of course. I'd be glad to. After all the time I've spent around non-magical folk, it'll be fun to get to know more about these wizards."

The scowling elf rolled his eyes.

"That's good to know Maidhion. Now would you two mind leaving us in private? I need to speak with Ron."

"Of course. Come on Barathan, let's find Lothiriel and Mornefindon. We'll see you later Ron."

Barathan said nothing, he just followed his brother. Maidhion threw Ron a wink as he shut the double doors behind him. Now it was just Ron and Glorfindel.

"Please take a seat Ron." Glorfindel gestured to the stone steps. Ron sat down, clasping his hands in front of himself, resting his elbows on his knees. Glorfindel stared at him with a strange expression. After a few moments Ron became uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just… that's such a human stance, and it's been so long since there was any humans in Imladris."

"Sorry." Ron shifted, feeling very embarrassed again.

"Don't be. It's a nice memory." Glorfindel sat down beside Ron, looking pensive. After a while he said, "Ron, do you believe in prophecies?"

"Yes. Smashed a good few of them in the Department of Mysteries a few weeks ago."

"Hm, yes. Well then, do you believe in fate?"

"I suppose so sir. I'm not sure."

"Would you believe me if I told you I know your destiny?"

"I don't know, depends on what it is." Ron managed a little wry smile. Glorfindel smiled as well.

"Well, I believe I do know your destiny, at least your near future destiny."

"Well don't keep me in suspense." Ron winced at how sarcastic that sounded, "Sorry, but I want to get to the point. Don't have much patience for dancing around the subject."

"Of course, I apologise. I'm just trying to think of how to explain this to you." Glorfindel sighed and straightened up, "Ron, you know that Voldemort has his army, yes?"

"Yeah."

"And that Dumbledore has his."

"The Order, yeah."

"But the Goa'uld have their own army. And so do the elves. Four Armies. But with Voldemort and the Goa'uld uniting to fight us, we need to unite. Do you agree?"

"Sure."

"An army needs a leader Ron. And according to every source we've checked, that leader is you."

Ron blinked. Then he blinked again. After blinking a few more times he said, "What?"

"Ron, we elves have many ways to glimpse the future, as do wizards. Both sources have stated that you are the one to lead the army into battle."

"Me? But I'm not even of age. Why not Dumbledore?"

"Because this isn't just a political and magical battle. There will be physical battles as well, like in times of old. And you must lead our side into these battles."

"Have you gone completely carrot top? I can't do that! I'm no leader. I'm a bloody sidekick. Always have been."

"There's always a time when a sidekick has to step out of the hero's shadow and show the world what he can do." Glorfindel looked down at Ron with a serious expression. "Ron, I know this is hard to accept, but what I'm telling you is true. You have been chosen to lead the army. You have been chosen to protect your people, not from the magic, but from those that would harm them with machines."

"How the hell do you know I've been chosen?" demanded Ron, jumping to his feet. Glorfindel sighed and stood up.

"Wait here. I shall prove it to you."

Ron scowled after the elf, feeling angry that he felt he could just say this stuff to him, tell him these lies. Ron stood up and climbed up the two stone steps, looking out the window into the gardens.

There were those twins again, and they were with other elves, laughing and talking amongst themselves. There was another set of twins, but they were dark haired, and gave an air of being older, even though there was no age on any of their faces. Ron guessed they were sons of Elrond, because they resembled him so much. There was another dark haired elf, his hair was pulled into a low ponytail, like Bill's was. He had large eyes and high forehead. His mouth was stretched into a huge smile, as he turned to the final companion, the only female of the lot.

With golden blonde tresses that cascaded down her back, wearing a beautiful navy dress that flattered her figure, her face enchanted Ron. Yet there was more melancholy in her face than the others, as if she had recently suffered a tragedy. About her neck was a jewel, that seemed to glow with an ember encased in silver and glass. Every now and then, as she listened to the others, she would touch it as if to be assured it was still there.

"Ron?"

Ron jumped and spun around, almost toppling off the steps. Glorfindel smiled up at him with a fond expression. Ron blushed and jumped down, grimacing at the sound of his feet crashing to the ground.

"Here, take this." Glorfindel held out a long sword, encased in a leather-wrapped sheath.

"What?"

"If you want to be shown that I speak the truth, draw the sword. Go on."

Ron sighed and reached out, grabbing hold of the sword handle. With care, he drew the sword out and held it up, so it was pointing towards the ceiling. The firelight glinted off the metal and then Ron cried out as pain shot through his head and everything went black for a moment.

When Ron opened his eyes he was outside again. Sitting up he found himself on a little hill, looking down on a massive field. In this massive field were two huge armies. One was made up of wizards and elves, all wearing bright colours. The other was composed of all kinds of dangerous creatures. Some Ron recognised, like trolls, and a few giants. Then there were strange creatures that looked human shaped, but they were grotesque, mutilated, and animalistic. Beside them, looking very still and calm among the excited creatures, were men, dressed in heavy metallic armour, with silver skull caps, and strange staffs in their hands.

One of these men stepped forward and someone pushed forward from the wizards and elves. Ron's mouth fell open when he recognised himself. He seemed much taller, and his face seemed older, and, Ron couldn't help but note that he looked stronger too.

Ron watched himself step forward until he and the silver clad man were about 10 feet apart.

"The Goa'uld give you one last chance to back down, wizard."

Ron watched his own face split into a wide, slightly manic grin.

"Bring it on. We're not afraid of you." The older Ron drew his sword that had hung from his hip and pointed it at the other man. "We will be victorious! We shall demolish you and your army!"

A huge cheer rose up from the wizards and elves. Chills went up Ron's spine as he watched himself turn around and walk back to the army. He mounted a horse and shouted out,

"People of freedom! Let us show these miserable fools what happens when our freedom is challenged. We shall fight! And we shall prevail!"

Another cheer rose up from the army. From above a large group of wizards on broomsticks flew down and Ron's eyes widened when he saw Harry leading it. He watched as the other him saluted Harry, then turned his horse around to face the enemy.

Ron yelped as the sight before him vanished and he found himself standing in Imladris again, with Glorfindel staring at him knowingly. The sword was still in Ron's hand, and Ron didn't want to put it down. It felt good to keep it there. Ron stared at Glorfindel with wide eyes, only managing to gasp out,

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.

Night's Darkness


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ron had been shown to a room where he would be staying for the remainder of his stay in Imladris, however long that was.

It was bigger than his old room, with cream walls, and a balcony reached by double doors, made mainly of glass. The bed was large, a little bigger than his bed in Hogwarts, with clean crisp sheets. Through a door was a bathroom, complete with shower, much to Ron's relief. There was a full length mirror, and a wardrobe beside it near the double doors. In the wardrobe were a few items of clothing that Ron had to admit were much nicer than anything he owned. There was a desk too, with a lamp of some kind, that worked by touching it gently.

Ron liked his room. It wasn't exactly his taste, but it wasn't offending.

With a yawn, Ron changed into his maroon pyjamas, wishing he had more answers than he did.

After he'd stopped shaking from his vision, Glorfindel had told him to rest and more would be explained to him in the morning. Ron had accepted with great reluctance. He didn't know how he was supposed to sleep though, with that vision spinning through his head.

However, as soon as Ron lay his head down, he fell into a deep sleep, exhausted by the long walk and drained by the vision.

* * *

Ron was in a large room and it was literally made of gold, the walls, the floor, the pillars and they were all covered with minuscule inscriptions that, on closer inspection were Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics. Ron recognised them from his holiday there a few years before.

The room was lit with torches, casting strange and warped shadows. In the centre of the room was a throne also made of gold, but also velvet or satin to soften it. It looked rather comfy Ron had to admit. Suddenly a door to his right opened with a BANG and a man strode in. He was clothed in gold and jewels, with leather boots and blue silk under the gold silk. Ron stared at him. He looked like a pharaoh, but without the double crown of Upper and Lower Egypt. The man was handsome, with a well-built body. But when he looked towards Ron and the young wizard saw his eyes his blood ran cold.

They were heartless and empty of any compassion, full of cruelty and arrogance. The Pharaoh stared straight at Ron and he gave a cold smirk. Then he took a menacing step forward and his eyes flashed with a golden light. Ron gasped and backed away, disturbed. The Pharaoh laughed and turned to the side and, from the shadows, another man appeared. He was amazingly tall and thin, with white skin and red eyes.

Ron flattened himself against the wall, wide eyed as he saw the man Harry had faced so often and only just survived. Who else could it be? The Pharaoh turned slightly and glanced at Lord Voldemort with an almost careless expression and then back at Ron, staring at him with his cruel ebony eyes. Ron heard a voice, the Pharaoh's voice, eerily flanged, so deep and dangerous yet seductive. It said,

"Do not fear him, he is meaningless. I am the one to fear, the one you ought to worship."

Voldemort laughed, his voice was cold and high pitched. The laugh made Ron tremble, it was full of manic cruelty. Ron recognised it from when it had come out of Harry's mouth during his nightmares.

The Pharaoh ignored Voldemort and stepped closer to Ron, and hissed in that same voice,

"Bow before your God, child and I will spare you from the suffering that is to come." The eyes flashed again, that mesmerising golden light. Ron stared at the sensuous eyes, feeling a weight on his chest. With a gasp Ron realised that he couldn't breath! He pressed his hands to his chest, but felt nothing there. Yet, still he couldn't breath.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the whole room, reverberating against the lavish walls, making Ron jump. Both the Pharaoh and Voldemort turned towards its source and both smirked in sadistic pleasure. Ron arched his neck to see the sufferer. But all he saw was a pool of blood. The pharaoh went over to it and dipped a golden goblet in it. He then straightened up and turned to Voldemort and raised the goblet in a mocking fashion. Voldemort did not matter to him.

Voldemort didn't seem to notice this as he was staring at the blood with a ravenous expression, but made no move to it. The Pharaoh then turned back to Ron and walked slowly over to him, till he was right in front of him. He stared at him, his eyes were cold ebony black, and his skin was a lovely golden brown. He raised the goblet, this time as if to show him something. Ron tore his eyes away from the mesmerising face and looked into the goblet.

It didn't contain just one blood, it contained many, all swirling around each other but staying separated at the same time. There was the vivid red of human blood, there was a blood that was red with a silver hue, morbidly beautiful blood, and Ron knew it came from the elves. There was a blood that was black and another that he recognised as unicorn blood, another was purple with a green hue; mermaid blood. Then, before he could identify more of them the pharaoh moved the goblet to his lips, and drank from it, much to Ron's horror. The eyes though never left his own and the weight on his chest increased. He gasped for air and he heard a pounding noise.

The Pharaoh dropped the goblet to the ground and pressed a hand to Ron's chest over his heart. Blood stained his lips, his eyes widened and they flashed once more. Ron wanted nothing more than to get away, but he couldn't even move. The Pharaoh's lips moved but the pounding noise was drowning him out. Voldemort moved behind the pharaoh and drew his wand. The Pharaoh ignored Voldemort's movements and leaned closer to Ron.

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when the Pharaoh kissed him, forcing his mouth open. Something entered his mouth. At first Ron thought it was a tongue, but it was far too big and then it hit the back of his throat and seemed to bite down, burrowing into the soft tissue there. Ron screamed.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Ron sat up like a shot, panting hard as he looked around the strange room. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. When he did he relaxed back onto the pillow. One hand came up to his throat in an unconscious movement. That dream had been so vivid, so terrifying. Ron knew the Pharaoh in his dream had been a Goa'uld. And he knew what he'd felt in his mouth had been the parasite burrowing into him, trying to take control of him. It hadn't felt like a dream. Dreams weren't painful.

As Ron tried to relax some more, he realised there was a dull ache in his arms. Pulling away the sleeves of his pyjamas, Ron narrowed his eyes at his arms, but he couldn't see anything wrong in the dark.

Stumbling out of the bed, Ron touched the lamp on the desk and pulled up his sleeves again. His eyes widened in shock as he watched the sucker marks from the brain pulse faintly. They were vivid red and fresh looking, as if the brain had just attacked him. Ron pulled his sleeves down and rushed to the bathroom. Once there, he splashed his face with cold water to calm himself down.

"Ok Ron, time to put your brain to work. No Hermione here to explain it all to you." he said to himself, trying to keep himself under control. "Now, think. What did Madam Pomfrey say to you? That there might be deeper side effects to that brain than just a few pock-marks. They never said what kind of brain it was… although what good that is I don't know. Now… the dream was probably just a dream, but then again, if it's made my marks worse, maybe there's more to it than that."

This was Ron's technique when it came to figuring things out, like chess, take it one step at a time, analyse everything available, plan everything out. Hermione was good at just having a full blown plan in an instant, and Harry just decided to do something and damn whatever was in his way. Ron had a more methodical method. Admittedly, sometimes this method took him time to get through everything and so Hermione would already have a plan formed before Ron could speak up, but it had never failed him in the long run. That was why his essays were better than Harry's when he put the effort in, because he always planned them out as much as he could before trying to write them.

"If the dream was connected to the brain, then maybe it wasn't an ordinary dream. You did say to Dumbledore only today that you're more intuitive than most, maybe those brains made that bigger. After all, you DID have a vision today. Then again, that was from touching some weird sword… oh buggar it!"

Ron sat down on his bed and hung his head. He didn't have enough information to plan out a possible reason of what was happening to him.

"I'll ask Dumbledore tomorrow." he decided. He checked his watch. It was old and worn, but it was still accurate and so Ron always had it on him. It said that it was 5 in the morning. Ron was surprised, he hadn't expected it to be that early in the new day. Glancing out of the windows, he noticed the faintest of pinks just beginning to show over the horizon. Something told him he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. And besides, Glorfindel had told him that if he'd had difficulty sleeping he shouldn't hesitate to take a walk around Rivendell. There was guaranteed to be someone around to help him if he got lost.

His mind made up, Ron got changed into his own clothes, simple plain jeans and white T-shirt and his awful runners. He glared down at his feet, wishing he had some other footwear. Then he glanced at the wardrobe. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to look, Ron opened it and looked through it. He grinned when he found a pair of soft, light brown boots. He pulled them on and was delighted to feel them almost mould to his foot shape. They were a perfect fit, like they were made for him. After grabbing his wand and sticking it in the waistband of his jeans, Ron walked out of the room and looked around. There didn't appear to be anyone around. Feeling a bit like he did when he and Harry and Hermione were sneaking around Hogwarts, Ron started down the corridor. He tried to stay quiet, wondering where he would end up. As his stomach growled, he realised he hadn't eaten since lunch that day.

"My, my! Your stomach growls as loud as an orc."

Ron jumped and whipped around, his hand going for his wand on a reflex. The elf laughed again.

"Be at peace young adan, I've no ill intentions towards you."

"Oh… right, sorry. Habit." Ron straightened up, taking in this new elf. He was pale, like Glorfindel and those twins, Maidhion and Barathan, his hair was golden in the torchlight of the corridor where he was standing, near a mural of many people standing together. His eyes were intense sapphire blue, and they were mischievous and sorrowful at once. He seemed younger than Glorfindel, but older than the blonde twins.

"It is a life-saving habit. Such reflexes might one day save your life."

"They have already." said Ron, trying to sound flippant. He wasn't lying though. He was thinking about the Department of Mysteries, where he'd ducked to avoid a Killing Curse and gotten a faceful of that spell that had sent him into a drunken stupor.

"So I've heard." smirked the elf. "Sounds like, for one so young, you've had a very interesting life."

"Yeah, comes with being best friends with the 'Boy Who Lived'." This was said with a matter of fact tone.

"I'm certain it would be. But, in all honesty, if life didn't have a little danger… wouldn't it be so dull?"

"Of course. I'd just rather live to have kids." answered Ron. The elf laughed.

"I'm surprised. I have had the opportunity to meet edain your age and none of them were quite so… elegantly blunt in their answers."

"Yeah well… don't expect it to last. I've been told more than once that I never think before I speak." said Ron, feeling churlish all of a sudden.

"Hm, well a knack for being too honest can upset some people." chuckled the elf.

Ron turned slightly, half thinking of leaving. "What brings an adan out here so early? Not like your kind."

"So I take it adan means human?"

"Yes it does."

"I had a weird dream and now I can't sleep."

"What sort of dream?"

"Felt more like a vision than a dream –hey! That's none of your business." snapped Ron, feeling annoyed at this nosy elf. The elf laughed and walked over to Ron. He was taller than Ron by about a head, and Ron found himself reminded of that female elf he'd seen earlier. This elf could be her brother. Or her father, or her grandfather since elves were apparently ageless. Either way they had to be related.

"I was simply being curious."

"Nosy more like."

"Come, why don't I take you to the kitchen and help you raid it for food?"

Ron was about to refuse, but his stomach growled again and answered for him.

"Very well! On we go!" the elf walked away and Ron followed, feeling exasperated.

"Hey! What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Legolas. And you must be Ron."

"That's right."

"Well it's an honour to meet you at last Ron."

"What? You make it sound like you've been waiting for me."

"I have." Legolas turned to him for a moment and gave him a knowing smile. Ron decided he was too hungry to ask.

The kitchen was HUGE! Ron's eyes bugged out at the sight of it. It was as big as the kitchen at Hogwarts.

"Now, tell me. Would you care for something sweet or savoury?"

"Whatever will fill me up the quickest."

"I'll get you some lembas then. There's always some around." Legolas searched through a few of the cupboards before he was successful. "Aha! Lembas." He held out a small triangle of flat bread. "Now eat just a little."

"Why? That won't fill me up."

Legolas winked, "Trust me on this."

Ron sighed and did as he was told. His eyes widened as, no sooner had he swallowed his first small bite, he felt full. "What the bloody hell?"

"One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man, or hobbit. Unfortunately two friends of mine didn't realise this and ate five each. They were rather ill for the rest of the day."

"I wouldn't blame them." Ron looked at the bread, not sure what to do with the rest.

"Here." Legolas wrapped it in a leaf. "Keep it with you in case your hunger troubles you again."

"Thanks. Why do I get the feeling you've raided this kitchen before?"

"I have. When I was an elfling, and in fact to this day, I've raided this kitchen for treats with the twin sons of Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan."

"I think I saw them. Brown hair? Grey eyes?"

"That would be them."

"Yeah, I saw them with another set of twins, blonde ones. Maidhion and Barathan I think. And they were with this other brown haired elf, and a blonde haired… what do you call female elves?"

"We call them elves as well, but in our tongue they are elleth, and I would be an ellon."

"Oh, well, a blonde haired elleth who I'm betting you're related to."

"Why is that?"

"You just look similar. Are you her brother or something? Who is she?"

"Her name is Lothiriel and she's my niece."

"Oh. What about the brown haired elf that wasn't a twin?"

"I would think that's Mornefindon, he's one of Lothiriel's close friends."

"Oh. I suppose if I'm supposed to stay here, I should find out who is who."

Legolas smiled, "A very good attitude mellon nin."

"Melon what?"

"Mellon nin. It means my friend."

"Oh. Ok then."

"Are you full now? Perhaps we should go. The cook will arrive at any moment… and I don't wish to get caught. I was caught last week and that blasted woman chased me around Rivendell with her saucepan."

Ron's eyebrows shot up and he grinned at the thought. "Did she really?"

"Oh yes. I was jumpy all the next day, afraid that she would emerge and hit me over the head with it."

Ron laughed. Legolas' smile widened. "Shall we go?"

"Ok, sure."

Ron followed Legolas out of the kitchen and they went past a statue. The statue was of a woman, and she held out her hands. Resting on her hands was a large silver tray, with a navy silk covering. On the silk lay a sword. Ron froze.

"Is something wrong Ron?"

"That's the sword from before. I touched it and I saw something, I saw me, leading an army."

"That is Andúril, the Flame of the West. It was forged from the shards of Narsil, and was carried by a great king and man. His name was Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He lived long ago." Legolas stroked the handle of the blade with a gentle caress, a sad smile on his ethereal face. "He was one of my best friends."

"You were friends with a king?"

"To me he was Aragorn, not King Elessar. He was a great hero and a great friend."

"He sounds like a guy you'd want to be on the right side of."

"That is true. You did not want to be on the wrong side of his sword." Legolas gave a small chuckle. "So, Andúril gave you a vision. Interesting. It was not designed to do that by the blacksmiths here."

"It was made here?"

"No, not originally. It was made by a dwarf, Telchar of Nogrod and called Narsil. Narsil was shattered in the War of the Last Alliance, and Aragorn's ancestor, Isilduir, used it to cut the One Ring from the Dark Lord Sauron's hand. The shards were passed through generations and eventually arrived here. Here it was reforged by elvish blacksmiths and Aragorn called it Andúril, Flame of the West. It was his symbol of strength and power to many."

"So… not a very important thing then?" asked Ron, raising his eyebrows. Legolas laughed.

"Oh human humour, how I have missed it."

"We try." said Ron dryly. He rubbed his arms, grimacing as his marks throbbed again.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just hurt my arm." Ron smiled to disband Legolas' concerns.

"If you're sure… would you like to come to the stables?"

"Erm, sure."

"Good, good." Legolas smiled a secret smile and led the way again. Ron followed, wondering what the older elf wanted to show him.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.

Night's Darkness


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or just read this fic so far. I'm really glad that it's being so well received.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The stables were sectioned off from the rest of the house, probably for the comfort of the horses rather than the elves. Most were silent, probably sleeping. One or two pawed the ground with their hooves as Ron and Legolas entered the stables. It was large, with about sixty horses in their stalls. Legolas approached one and stroke its muzzle with an affectionate hand.

"This is my horse, Arod. I named him for my loyal horse upon whom I rode alongside my friend Aragorn to the Black Gates of Mordor. Of course, that was a very long time ago, about 6000 years I believe."

Arod was a tall horse, pure white and very beautiful. And playful too it seemed as he ducked his large head and snuffled against Legolas' pocket. Legolas chuckled and pulled out an apple. The horse's large teeth bit into the small fruit and bit half of it off. The crunch was audible in the quiet of the early morning. Ron watched the elf stroke his horse for a few moments, before looking around. There was a loud whinny, startling some of the other horses. Ron, curiosity peaked, followed the sound and came face to muzzle with a tall horse. This horse was tossing its head in the air, a fiery mane glinting like warm embers in the moonlight. Dark eyes regarded Ron with a challenge. Ron stared back, fascinated.

"Ah, I see you've met Bucephalus." said Legolas with a smile.

"I know that name… where've I heard it before?" Ron frowned, brushing his thumb across his jaw in thought.

"Bucephalus was the name of the horse of Alexander the Great, considered by many to be one of his best friends." said Legolas.

"That's it, that's where I've heard of him. History of Magic. Alexander defeated King Darius, even though Darius was a wizard and Alexander was a muggle, because Alexander was cleverer than Darius."

"Very good Ron. You're right. Poor Darius though. You must feel sorry for him, he really didn't deserve the life he was given."

"But didn't he have a hand in Alexander's dad's death?" Ron smirked a little to himself. If Hermione could hear him now, she'd have a hernia. Despite not overly caring about History, he'd paid attention occasionally.

"He boasted that he had, but it was never proved. Personally, I think Olympias had a hand in it. In the end I think Darius should be pitied. His whole kingdom was taken from him, and he was murdered by his own people."

"I guess."

"Then again, if he'd been a good king, it might not have happened."

"Yeah, that's a good point." Ron hadn't taken his eyes off the horse. His hand reached out to the muzzle to stroke it. Bucephalus reared back with a shrill whinny, his forelegs kicking out. Ron yelped and jumped back, ducking to avoid a hoof to the face. Only Legolas catching him stopped him from landing on his backside.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Seems that horse doesn't like me much."

"Bucephalus doesn't truly like anyone. He's too fiery, to stubborn and hot headed. He only allows his carers near him for any length of time. And only if they give him treats." Legolas was grinning, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Fair enough… I guess." Ron straightened up and brushed himself of flyaway hay that the horse had kicked up. Legolas tugged him out of the stables and brought him to the library.

"This is where our history books lie. If you feel the need to learn more about humans and elves and our relations, here is where you can go."

Ron had to admit that, even to him, this was a beautiful library. All across one vast wall was a honeycomb network of shelves. Each diamond shape held a scroll with a small tag dangling from it, probably for some sort of index. There were shelves and shelves of books, leather-bound and almost looking too priceless and fantasy-like to be read. There were long, low couches for sprawling out on and upright chairs with desks to work at. Ivy crawled up the walls and shelves and the furniture was carved like twisted roots.

"Hermione would die if she saw this place." Ron decided.

"Who's Hermione?"

"One of my best friends. She's a real bookworm, always in the library."

Legolas smiled, "Well, perhaps you could bring her here to show her this place. I should warn you though, that this is Erestor's domain and he is… shall we say… protective of it."

"Say no more. You've never met Madam Pince. She'll make your school bag chase you out of the library if you do anything wrong."

Legolas laughed, "That must be quite a sight!"

"Yeah, it can be." Ron sighed and sat down on one of the couches.

"Tired?"

"A little. I haven't… been sleeping well lately."

"Would those marks on your arms have anything to do with it?"

"You're a sharp one, aren't you?"

"Elves are very perceptive creatures. Those marks give off a strange feeling."

"They came from a brain I grabbed. Its thoughts wrapped around me and tried to suffocate me. Left these marks on my skin. Ever since… I've been having nightmares. Vivid ones."

"Of what?"

"Screams. Blood. Cries. And every time I can't do anything to stop it all."

"That must be terrifying."

"Yeah. Hence why I can't sleep."

"Is that why you were wandering around this morning?"

"Ye… no. This dream was different." Ron, who'd been staring up at the ceiling up until now, turned his head towards Legolas. "It was very… calm. But still terrifying. I was… in a room of gold, with a throne. And this man, a Pharaoh, entered the room. He was having a meeting with Voldemort, and there was a pool, full of bloods."

"Bloods?"

"Yeah, like, human, elvish –I think- and unicorn, mermaid… all the creatures of the world I guess. And he drank from it, and then he kissed me, and I felt that thing, that, that-"

"Symbiote?"

"Yeah, that thing. I felt it go into me and…" Ron shuddered, "I woke up and the marks on my arms were throbbing like crazy."

"Hmm… interesting. Maybe you were simply reviewing the information you'd been given today."

"Yeah, well I'd rather not review it again, thanks."

Legolas chuckled, and pushed some stray strands of hair behind his ear. "Well, would you like to go back to bed, or would you rather remain here?"

"Sorry, I'm probably bothering you, amn't I?"

"Not at all. But I know how much sleep humans need."

"No, I'm fine. Really. I just want to get going and learn what I have to do to fulfil this prophecy."

"Ah, impatience, another human quality, beaten only by the impatience of dwarves."

"Yeah, well… we don't have eternity like you lot do to do everything."

Legolas chuckled, "Come, we shall see if we can find Lord Elrond. Perhaps he will share more information with you."

Ron nodded and followed Legolas out of the library and through the halls. They passed many elves, who all smiled and nodded to him. They were all dressed in the same style that looked like they'd just stepped out of the medieval period. Only once did Ron see an elf in muggle clothing and he was rushing around as if he was very busy.

Legolas caught Ron eyeing the elf in muggle clothing and said, "We have spies in the human world, muggle and wizard and goa'uld alike. He's obviously got something to report."

"Ah. But… how do you hide the fact that you're not human?"

Legolas chuckled, "You wizards might have your flashy, loud, large magic that changes inanimate objects to animate and back, but we elves have our own form of subtle magic, much like the magic of nature. Slow, silent and steady."

"I'll take your word for it. Although, our magic isn't always loud and flashy. It depends on what we want it to do."

"I have seen little else but flash and show. Perhaps you could prove me wrong someday."

"Perhaps I will." Ron grinned as he followed Legolas up a flight of stairs, wincing a little at his loud footsteps in comparison to Legolas'. They continued along until they reached Elrond's office. Legolas raised a slim, white hand and rapped his knuckles on the hard wood.

"Come in."

Ron was a step behind the blond elf as they entered the room. To his surprise, Dumbledore was there, along with a man Ron recognised at once as Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister of Magic, and Cornelius Fudge, who was still carrying around that stupid bowler hat.

"Ah, Ron, up early I see." smiled Dumbledore.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep. So I decided to see when and how I can start getting ready to do what you need me to do."

"And what do you think that will involve?"

"Erm… pardon?" Ron frowned at Elrond, confused.

"You know what we need of you. You know that we need you to be a leader for the army against the Goa'uld and Voldemort. What do you think you need to learn?"

Scrimgeour shifted in his seat and shared a look with Dumbledore. Ron got the feeling the Minister was not happy about this situation. Probably because he was so young. Well, Ron hadn't survived mad adventures for the past five years without learning a few tricks, and he knew at once he was being tested.

"Well… I would say that I need to learn how to fight with swords and other weapons. I will need to learn all I can about the Goa'uld and the other forces at work. I will need to be able to plan out battle formations –although if it's anything like chess that won't be too difficult, since I'm quite good at chess- I… I will need to learn more advanced magic. Things that will give me a tactical advantage over the enemy. I… I don't know what else you want me to learn, but if this is what I have to do, then I'll do it."

"You're not in the least bit hesitant?" demanded Scrimgeour.

"Sir, with respect, I've faced Death Eaters, and murderers over the past few years alongside Harry Potter. I've no doubt this will be no different in the peril. And I've never hesitated about doing what's right and what must be done."

Scrimgeour looked like he was trying to hide the fact that he was impressed. Dumbledore smiled knowingly. Elrond however was gazing at him like he had just seen a ghost or something equally disturbing. Looking to the side, Ron saw that Legolas had a similar expression, but with a greater sadness in his eyes.

"Very well Ron. We'll begin today. Legolas will be your teacher in fighting and I will have his niece, Lothiriel come and from her you will learn the history and tactics and plans of the enemy. As for the magical elements, I believe Dumbledore has plans for that."

"Yes, I will have Severus Snape come and teach you defensive magic."

"Snape?" groaned Ron.

"Yes, _Professor_ Snape." said Dumbledore firmly.

Ron decided it would be better not to reply. He would deal with that when it came up.

"I'm still not sure about all this Dumbledore." said Scrimgeour, "Surely Harry Potter is the one we need to focus on."

"No war is won by a single individual Minister." said Glorfindel quietly.

"Humph, well… quite." said Scrimgeour, "But the boy is meant to be the Chosen One."

"Well now you have two." said Legolas wryly, resting his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Ron is needed to protect us from the Goa'uld, Rufus." said Dumbledore delicately. "They are still a great threat, even without the use of magic and if they should start to invade the bodies of witches and wizards, we will be unable to tell who is on our side and who is not until it is too late."

"Their very lack of magic could be to your detriment." said Elrond, "After all, your shield charm will not stop a bullet."

Ron wondered what a bullet was.

"Well, we'll leave you to talk." said Legolas, "Come along Ron, we will go find my niece and then form a plan of training."

"Uh… ok."

Ron followed Legolas back out of the room and he glanced back with some discomfort. Legolas did not help when he asked,

"Are all wizards so dismissive of magic-lackers?"

"Muggles? Uh… Well… I suppose if you're not muggle-born, you have no idea how they can live without magic… makes them seem weird to us I guess."

"So different is bad to you? Then I guess my people will not be welcome in your world. That could be problematic."

"Well no, it's not that bad. Some are, but they tend to be on Voldemort's side. Pure-bloods, and then not all pure-bloods. I mean, I'm pure-blood, but I don't care if someone's muggle born or not."

"And what about muggles themselves?"

"Well… I dunno how they do half the things they do without magic… but I don't hate them. I certainly don't want them to die."

Legolas did not reply and Ron had a sinking feeling that he had failed another test. But before he could ask Legolas anything more, Legolas called out,

"Lothiriel!"

Lothiriel was sitting on a cushioned bench in an alcove near a small waterfall. She looked up from the book she had been reading and inclined her head. "Mára aurë."

Ron felt himself blush as she looked at him, her expression bland.

"Niece, this is Ron Weasley. He will be staying with us to train as a warrior."

"I had heard there was someone new here." she said, looking him up and down, "He is younger than any other edain who has come here."

"I'm not that young. I'm sixteen."

Lothiriel raised one pale eyebrow at him. "I am four thousand and thirty four years old."

Ron had to fight to gawp at her. Legolas spoke up when neither of them spoke again,

"Lothiriel, Lord Elrond would like you to teach Ron the history of Middle-Earth and the Goa'uld. You know more about them than anyone else."

"To what end?" she asked sounding bored.

"So that he understands their actions, understands us. You can get Ainion to help you with the descriptions of the devices and such."

"He's a wizard, what would he care about the devices of non-magical edain?" Lothiriel asked, giving Ron a haughty look.

"Hey! My dad is one of the leading supporters of muggle-rights and my best friend is muggle-born. I may be a wizard, but I don't think any less of muggles than I do about my own kind."

Lothiriel stared at him, her pale blue eyes meeting his and Ron struggled to hold his gaze. Unlike Legolas, whose eyes were twinkling with star light, hers burned like a sun. Slowly she marked the book she had been reading and stood up, revealing that she was taller than him by almost a whole head. Ron gulped as he realised that she would probably be able to knock him flat. However all she did was murmur,

"Hmm… yes, we'll see just how liberal you are, I'm sure." and walk away, her long dress brushing over Ron's feet as she passed. A shiver went up his spine.

"Well… not quite the reception I had hoped you to get." said Legolas, sounding rather embarrassed.

"It's ok, I've gotten worse." said Ron, watching as Lothiriel disappeared around the corner.

"Lothiriel was never so rude before… but this long-war has affected some of us worse than others."

"It's ok." said Ron again.

"Come, I will introduce you to Ainion, he's one of the technical specialists."

"The what?"

"Well, you see we have learned how to use what you would call muggle technology to protect and defend ourselves from the Goa'uld. They use very advanced technology, and therefore, so must we. In fact, since you arrived here in Rivendell, only a fraction of the time has passed outside its boarders."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that from your family's perspective only an hour has passed since you left."

Ron's mind boggled at the idea. "And… and you're saying that that's because of technology that muggles invented?"

Legolas grinned, "Well, not your average muggles."

Ainion was a dark-haired elf, cut short and he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of a band called 'Skillet'.

"Ah Legolas! And our new guest!" he called. Ron frowned in confusion, Ainion's voice was deeper than any other elf's he'd heard yet. It sounded almost human. Ainion smiled, "You've noticed my voice. I've had it altered so I can blend in with edain. I need to blend in as much as I can."

Ron raised his eyebrows in doubtfulness. He did not think Ainion would blend in anywhere. Ainion grinned and held up a small blue orb hanging from a string. He pulled it over his head and at once his features shifted. He looked much the same, but his skin lost its glow, his ears rounded, and in front of Ron, he became a handsome, young human. It was subtle, but perfect. Ron probably would not have looked at him twice. Ainion grinned at him,

"Now would you see me as anything but a human?"

"No… wow, that's impressive." Ron grinned at him, "I mean… it's like Polyjuice Potion."

Ainion grimaced, pulling off the necklace as he said, "Ah, yes… that foul, evil brew."

"Evil? Well, I suppose it really doesn't taste all that nice-"

"No, I mean truly the potion is evil. To steal another's identity…"

"Hey! I've used that stuff, but I only used it to be able to stop the Basilisk from petrifying people." snapped Ron, scowling, even as his insides squirmed in embarrassment. There was something about these elves that made Ron want to please them, to prove himself. As if he did not have enough on his mind with this prophecy about himself hanging over him.

"Well, I'm sure it can be used for well intentions, but that does not change its inherent nature." said Ainion. "I was given some to try in an attempt to hide my identity. The evilness of the drink nearly killed me."

"But if you're not human… maybe that was all it was. My friend Hermione drank it with a cat hair by mistake and she had to be treated in the Hospital Wing. Only humans are meant to use it to become other humans."

"That alone was bad enough, but Professor Snape had assured me he had adapted it for my kind. No, it was the darkness of the potion's nature that harmed me."

"You see my friend, elves are very sensitive to the darkness, to the evil in the world. We can sense it, for we are made of light, we were born under the stars and the stars are what evil would seek to block out among all else." said Legolas. Ron raised an eyebrow at him.

"Riiiight." he said slowly, unsure how seriously he was meant to actually take such a statement. Ainion and Legolas shared a look and then Ainion said,

"Come neth adan, let me show you some of the weapons you will be learning to use."

"Weapons? Oh right… guess I need to learn more than wand work." said Ron, flushing as his stomach clenched in excitement.

"You'll be learning traditional methods such as archery and sword skills, for they are useful enough against orcs. But you'll need to learn beyond that, you'll learn to handle a gun-"

"That's a muggle weapon isn't it? My dad would love to get his hands on one and see how it works."

"Indeed. And it will be very vital to use against the Goa'uld and their Jaffa."

"Their what-a?"

"Jaffa. They are warriors, bred from humans to serve the Goa'uld by defending them and incubating their young."

"… Oh." Ron blinked hard as he tried to wrap his head around that particular idea. He grimaced at the word 'incubate'.

Ainion and Legolas took him to a room that was on the fringes of the mansion. Here everything looked grey and sleek and shiny, tiny lights blinking from flat tables. Ron looked everywhere and gained a sense of utter separateness. He was a long way from home.

"What is this room?"

"This is a command room, where we house much of our muggle and Goa'uld gained technology."

"Muggles made this stuff?" asked Ron, staring at a wall which held an image of a planet, rotating slowly against a background of stars. "Is that the Earth?" he asked quietly, pointing at the image. Legolas and Ainion glanced up at it in surprise, as if they had become too used to it to notice it.

"Yes, that is Earth. In fact…" Legolas walked over to a flat board covered in lights and pressed his long fingers to one. At once, with a quiet _beep_, the picture of the Earth paused in its rotation and they flew in closer, so Ron could see what he knew to be the United Kingdom, smaller Ireland next to it. The ocean was a multitude of blues around the green and brown islands. Legolas pressed more lights and they moved downward so that they were looking at the boarders of France and Spain. Another pressed light and a red dot appeared on the ocean to the east of the boarder. "Here is where we are."

"We're in Spain?"

"Not exactly, you see how the red dot is on the ocean?"

"Yeah…" Ron slowly went to Legolas' side, unable to take his eyes off the picture.

"Well that is because we are looking at Earth using muggle satellites-"

"Muggle moons?" blurted Ron, finally looking at Legolas, certain the elf was having him on. Legolas stared at him with a look that was very like the one Hermione and Harry would give him when he asked what a fellytone was. Legolas glanced at Ainion who seemed to give a tiny shrug, before turning back to Ron.

"No… Ron do you know what a camera is?"

"Yeah, of course. You take pictures with it."

"Right, well… do you know what a rocket is?"

"Like a firework?"

"Nnno, I mean a space rocket."

"Then no." Ron did not think he could feel stupider than he did right then. Every elf in the room was staring at him like he was the strangest thing in the world. However, Legolas' eyes were kind as he explained,

"You see Ron, muggles have invented the ability to go into space. They have sent rockets to the planets you have probably studied in Astronomy."

"What? Like Mars?"

"Yes, exactly."

"How? They don't have magic."

"They do not need it. They have science."

"But how does that work? I mean… how _does_ that work?"

"Well, its most basically described as using a lot of fire to push a vessel upwards through the atmosphere and onwards to the planets. They've been doing it for decades."

"But… why?"

"To understand how the world was formed, how our planet came into being… to know if there are any other forms of life other than human beings in the universe."

"But there are! I mean… I know we hide loads of animals from them… but there's cats, dogs, rats… they know about them don't they?"

"True enough, but imagine if, on another planet there was life, created through the same process as you and I… would that not be marvellous?"

Ron felt his brain twisting to try to understand what he was being told. It did not make sense.

Ainion spoke up gently, "We are getting off topic Legolas. You were explaining satellites."

"Ah, yes I was. Well, the simplest way to think of it is that using rockets, the 'muggles' have put cameras into orbit of the planet. They've taken pictures of the Earth from those incredible heights and this is what we see now."

Ron looked up at the picture before him and licked his lips, anxious. "So… so muggles have put cameras up into the sky… higher than any broom could go… and taken pictures of Earth… and you can make them look like this?"

"Essentially yes. It's quite a bit more complex than that, but for now that will do. Don't worry, Ainion will teach you more about this later. But as I was saying, muggles see the world as we are looking at it now."

Legolas made the picture pull back and showed Ron Europe. A long pale finger pointed out the outline of France and Spain and Portugal.

"This is Earth as muggles know it, as they have charted it. To them the Earth is two thirds ocean, one third walkable land. But many magical creatures had cut out parts of the land and found ways to conceal it from others eyes. Muggles, for all their amazing achievements are particularly vulnerable to these tricks. So while they are utterly certain the world looks like this-" He pulled the image back again to show all of Earth, "It actually looks like this."

Before Ron's eyes, the land seemed to shift and grow. Portugal doubled in width, Ireland tripled in size, joining with the increasing Scotland, forming a single horseshoe-like island. Mexico stretched on both sides, like invisible hands were pulling at it. Islands appeared in the Atlantic, huge islands, that surely would be spotted if you actually sailed or flew past them.

"What… how does… what is that?" asked Ron, feeling stunned.

"In your world you call them Occultus Terra, the Hidden Lands. They are simply that. Land which has been hidden from particular eyes. We call them Wanwa Ndor. Some your kind are well aware of, the Forest by your school would be one that muggles would not see at all. Others your kind are mostly unaware of, such as Valinor, here." A huge island in the lower middle of the Atlantic Ocean came into view.

"That's your home, isn't it? I think Elrond mentioned it."

"Yes, that was where we returned to when we departed from Middle-Earth, Europe is what you'd call it now."

"Ok…"

"You look a little overwhelmed mellon nin."

"Uh… kinda." Ron's head was beginning to hurt from all the information.

"Do you still want to see the guns?" asked Ainion.

"Sure… I guess."

A gun turned out to be an L-shaped metal object. It held small metal cones inside a long rectangle called a magazine, which slid into the handle. Ron watched as Legolas and Ainion assembled the objects with an ease that said they were well used to them. Ron glanced around the targeting room and studied the targets at the far end. Some looked human, others more like monsters. One looked like a troll.

"So… how do these things work?"

"They are projectile weapons, similar in principal to a bow and arrow. However, they work very differently. Do you know how a cannon works?"

"Yeah, my dad once told me, fire and gunpowder make a controlled explosion which pushes a cannon ball through the cannon and sends it in a straight line to its target."

"Well this is similar enough."

"Only smaller." said Ron, nodding at the small device.

"Well, yes." smiled Legolas. Ainion smirked before handing out large earmuffs, which Ron quickly put on. Legolas gestured him to stay where he was, and he and Ainion stepped forward so they were level with a white line. They both lifted the guns up and Ron saw their hands squeeze the handle. He nearly leapt out of his skin when a deafening bang filled the room, like a spell gone wrong. Both elves recoiled slightly from the force of the blasts but otherwise stood strong. Ron waited until they lowered the weapons before walking up to them. His eyes widened at the sight of a tiny hole in the heads of the two human targets.

"So… those two would be dead if they were real?"

"Very much so."

Ron swallowed and looked at the gun in Legolas' hand. The blond elf took his hand and pressed the gun into his hand. Ron looked at it, swallowing as he looked at the targets again, then back at the gun. It was warm from Legolas' grip, small and black… it did not appear dangerous. But the targets showed the true danger of these things.

Then again, Ron knew his wand was very dangerous, but it looked harmless to a muggle, who would see a stick. And he had to learn, fast, how to use both them and swords, daggers, and whatever else they wanted him to learn so he could… so he could become a killer.

The gun fell out of his hands, and Legolas caught it before it hit the ground. Ron swallowed and looked up at Legolas. The elf's blue eyes met his own and Ron felt himself begin to shake.

"What is wrong?" asked Ainion, sounding very far away.

"Ron?" asked Legolas, touching his shoulder, squeezing it.

Ron twitched the hand off, backing away from the two elves. They stared at him, watching him carefully. Swallowing hard, Ron barely managed to get the words out,

"I am not a killer."

And then he found himself running, running away from these strange, beautiful creatures, the strange weapons, the strange machines. He ran and ran, until he tripped and fell, hard, onto his hands and knees. He pressed his hand to his chest, gasping for air. They wanted him to be a killer. He had never killed anything, not really, and certainly not a person. But these people, and Dumbledore too, they wanted him to become a killer.

A killer…

_A killer…_

_**Killer…**_

_The screaming was back, and his arms burned. People begged him for help, but there was nothing he could do, he had no wand, no weapon, nothing to use. He could not move, he was trapped._

_He was helpless. _

_Ron screamed.

* * *

_

Reviews are still greatly appreciated.

Night's Darkness


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers of this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Lord Elrond sighed as he examined the strange markings on the young adan's arms. They were clearly inflicted by a darkness, and had not been treated properly. Ron's brow was clammy to touch and he was clearly disturbed by dreams, as he twitched and muttered in his unconscious state. He reached out and rested his hand on Ron's brow, whispered,

"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad."

As he whispered the phrase twelve times, Ron's twitching eased and his muttering faded away. Smiling with satisfaction, Elrond straightened up and looked at Dumbledore, a man who reminded him very much of Gandalf, but was definitely not him.

"He is resting now, but I will need to tend to these marks. They have not been treated well."

"Madam Pomfrey did her best, she is an excellent nurse." said Dumbledore, sounding rather defensive.

"I do not doubt it, but that does not change the fact that these wounds have been festering in his body and damaging him. I will need to treat him before we can even think about training him to be a warrior."

Dumbledore's eyes looked down at Ron, and there was concern in their blue depths.

"Will he be well?"

"Something evil has been festering in these wounds and has been attacking his soul. I can hopefully undo the physical damage, as for his mind and soul… I cannot say until he awakens. This has probably been bothering him for quite a while."

"He did seem… weary when I went to collect him."

"Well, we must hope that he will be able to recover."

"If he doesn't?"

"Then we have lost a precious hope."

Dumbledore swallowed hard and sighed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I could do with information about what he came in contact with."

"I will do what I can." Dumbledore nodded and left the Healing Wing, passing Elladan as he went, "Greeting Elrohir."

"Professor." said Elladan, rolling his eyes when the wizard was gone. "All that magic and he cannot see the difference between us."

"To be fair, most mortals can't." said Elrohir, emerging from the herbal store.

"True enough muindor." Elladan gave his adar some more blankets, his eyes falling on Ron. A smile formed on his lips. "He looks like Estel."

Elrond looked down at the sleeping youth and smiled to himself. It was true. The colouring was very different, but there was something very familiar about Ron's face as he slept.

"By the way ada, Legolas is outside practically hopping around in worry. He thinks it was his fault Ron was found in the garden like this."

"Go and tell him it was not. This is something far more serious than an upset over a gun."

Elladan nodded and left the room. Elrohir handed his father a brew in a small cup. Elrond lifted Ron's head and gently fed it to him, pleased to see the adan's easy acceptance of the medicine.

"If you still had Vilya you'd have been able to heal those marks with no issue." said Elrohir thoughtfully. Elrond was both surprised and expectant of such a comment. True, Vilya had faded thousands of years ago, when the Third Age had ended, but being back on what had once been known as Middle-Earth, being back in Imladris, had revived many old memories of when they had last been here. It was not that strange for one of his sons, or his old friends, or even Elrond himself to recall back to the days when the elves had been a part of the world.

"This is true, but I do not have Vilya anymore. So let us make do with more… traditional methods."

Elrohir nodded with a smile at his father and handed him a cloth so he could wipe Ron's clammy face.

"Do you really think he is the best choice for this duty? Estel did not become king until he was 87."

"Maybe so, but the prophecy was rather clear. Not alone, Glorfindel said he saw himself at the head of the army. But for all we know he will have many years to wait before he is called upon to do his duty."

"In whose terms of time do you speak?"

Elrond looked at his son, one eyebrow raised, but Elrohir shrugged, "We sit in Imladris and years will pass before we must do anything. The boy could be here for a year and a half with us and a mere week will have passed for his family."

"Is that bad? He will have time to hone his skills before he needs to use them."

"I'm just saying, a few years means little to us, but ada, he is just a child, a mortal. The loss of precious years may not sit with him once he realises he will mature and age well ahead of his family and friends."

"We could always have the Tok'ra aid us in easing the difference between our domain and the rest of the world."

"So instead of it being 3 days to an hour it could be a day to an hour?"

"It's possible."

"We only did it to help give us time to restore the earth around the mansion."

"It is useful in giving us time to plan."

"Perhaps. But perhaps we will have too much time."

"Are you two arguing about time again?" asked Elladan as he returned.

"We may be." said Elrohir evasively.

"I wish you would ease it. Just thinking about the difference in time speeds between our boarders and outward hurts my head."

"Mine as well." said Legolas, having followed Elladan inside. "Sweet Eru, he is unwell!" The Wood-elf looked appalled at the sight of Ron.

"He is more settled than he was. It was lucky that Lothiriel found him when she did."

"And lucky for him she was in a fair enough mood to aid him." sighed Legolas, shaking his head. Elladan touched his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Have heart mellon nin, Lothiriel still clings on to life, even if she is grief stricken."

"I try… but she does not seem to be living really. Only existing."

"Well perhaps teaching this young adan will aid her recovery. It will give her something new to do."

Legolas shrugged, feeling sorrow for his niece. She was still so lost after what had happened to her and her adar. He sighed and said

"Will the boy recover?"

"I believe he will. He has been ill for some time. But our healing methods are different to edain methods. Perhaps we can help him where his own kind could not."

Legolas nodded, "Good. I will leave you to your duty then." He bowed to them and departed the room.

* * *

The first thing Ron became aware of was that he was ridiculously comfortable. He was warm, lying on what felt like a cloud. The second thing he realised was he was definitely not home, and he was not at Hogwarts. There was no sound of owls. Instead he could hear a soft voice singing, in a language he did not know. He pried his eyes open and looked around, at first he had no idea where he was. And then he remembered. Rivendell. Elves. The Earth. Guns. The screaming. He swallowed hard and sat up. His arms felt strange, and he looked at them. They had been bandaged, and they no longer ached as they had. Ron was tempted to see the skin under the white bandages, but he might get told off if he did. So he looked around instead. He was somewhere else in Rivendell, not the room he had been given. This room looked out over a different part of the mansion from his room.

The singing was still going, it was clear, sweet but terribly sad. Ron pulled away his covers and clambered out of bed, surprised to find himself in a night shirt. He wondered how that had come to be, and why he was here. Feeling a little unsteady on his feet, he staggered to the window and peered out. The stars were bright as jewels in the inky blackness, the moonlight bathing the trees in silver. It was very beautiful, more beautiful than what Ron would have expected. And then he saw her. Lothiriel.

Lothiriel lay on her back in a silvery dress, in a clearing in the garden, staring up at the sky, singing to herself. Her long blonde hair was like a halo around her head and she was running her fingers through it in time with her singing.

"_Dannen le_

_A ú-erin le regi_

_Rang ail le iestannen_

_Lû ail le tegin na hen._

_Gwannach o innen ului_

_Ú lû erui, ului…_"

The song was mournful, quiet and pained. Despite the cold reception she had given him, Ron found himself feeling very sad as he watched her. He wanted to go down and offer her… something. But he doubted she would accept it. Not if her first greeting to him was any indication. Still, Ron watched her as she lay there on the grass, until another elf joined her and gathered her up in his arms and carried her away. Ron looked away from the now empty garden, and promptly let out a yell of fright as he spotted someone watching him in the shadow of the door way.

"Do not be afraid adan neth." said the elf.

"Who are you? And why were you watching me?"

"You were watching Lothiriel, how is that any different?" asked the elf wryly.

Ron glared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked again. The elf grinned and stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, even by his people's height standards, with black hair, pulled back into a low ponytail. He reminded Ron of Bill.

"I am Mornefindon."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"So I've heard." said Mornefindon with a smirk. "Your arrival has spread throughout the House."

"Isn't it really more of a mansion than a house?" asked Ron for lack of anything else to say.

"Does it feel like a mansion?"

"Huh?"

"Does it _feel_ like a mansion?"

"I dunno…"

"Do you feel safe here? Like you are welcome?"

"Well yeah… I guess so."

"Then surely it is a house, rather than a mansion."

Ron tried to consider the point, but his brain was too tired. He shrugged and staggered to his bed, sitting down heavily.

"So… why are you here?"

"Lord Elrond asked that you be watched over. You have been kept in a healing sleep for a week."

"A _week_?" Ron gaped at the elf. "How… why? What happened to me?"

"You've been suffering from an evil illness, one that was not treated well when you received it."

"You mean my arms?" Ron held up his hands, letting the bandages show.

"Yes."

"I was attacked by a brain. Its thoughts tried to strangle me."

Mornefindon raised his eyebrows, looking half fascinated and half amused. "Your wizard magic is always bizarre beyond comprehension."

Ron shrugged, tugging at the bandages.

"Ai! Do not pull at them. Lord Elrond was clear about that. You've to leave them on until he removes them." Mornefindon reached out a hand and caught Ron's fingers. Ron jumped in surprise. Mornefindon had moved faster than any human could have.

"Bloody hell! Are you all that fast?"

Mornefindon smiled, his skin glowing softly in the dark room. Ron felt embarrassed as he stared at the handsome face, which went beyond human beauty, it was unique perfection. Ron had never felt more average. Mornefindon let go of his hand and stepped back.

"You will learn how elves behave quite soon. When you train with Legolas, you'll learn how we move, and hopefully you'll pick up some of our skills."

Ron swallowed hard, his stomach turning at the idea. "Oh… yeah."

Mornefindon narrowed his eyes at him thoughtfully. "You do not wish to learn such skills?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Ron said, "I do not want to become a killer."

"Ah… I see."

"Look, I've been in bad situations before, but I don't think I've ever killed an animal, let alone a person, on purpose. I don't want to be a killer."

"We will not ask you to become one." said Mornefindon.

"You're giving me weapons! You want me to use them. What else are you asking me to be?"

"A defender of your people." said Mornefindon. He sighed and turned away, picking up a chair and setting it down in front of Ron, sitting in it. "Now, listen to me, young adan. My people are immortal, eternal. From the moment we are born, we should look forward to eternity. But war has stolen many, many lives from such destiny. And right now we are losing people to defend your kind. And I accept it as part of our duty, even consider it acceptable as a defence against evil. But you are not facing such things. You are facing evil, which does not deserve to live. Yrch and Jaffa and Goa'uld, all perversions of goodness."

"But I can't kill anyone! I won't!"

"We do not ask that you start killing everyone and everything. We ask that you realise that your sacrifice must be to kill your enemies so that you can survive. In the end, during battle it is all about who lasts the longest. You cannot think of it as killing, but as survival."

"But it means ending someone's life!"

"If it is Yrch, you remember they would not hesitate to kill you if they could, a jaffa is little more than a slave, you must accept that you are freeing them."

"And Goa'uld?"

"You are saving their hosts from further torment."

"I don't… I don't think I can do this. I think… I think you've got the wrong bloke."

"You think Lord Elrond and Professor Dumbledore are wrong to put their faith in you?"

"I… I don't…"

"They are considered the wisest of both our worlds. Do you think they would place their faith in someone who was not worthy?"

"I…" Ron snapped his mouth shut, unable to speak. Mornefindon grinned at him.

"Don't worry. You will find your confidence, soon. I promise you, you will not want for help. Legolas is one of our most admirable heroes and he will guide you well."

He surprised Ron by slapping his leg lightly, "Come, back into bed. Lord Elrond wants you to rest."

Ron found himself obeying him at once, pulling his blanket back and climbing under it. Mornefindon surprised him again by pulling the blanket up to his chin and smoothing it down.

"Are you… are you gonna watch me sleep?" asked Ron, feeling deeply uncomfortable. Mornefindon grinned wider,

"I will watch the garden and listen to the trees until you fall asleep."

"Listen to the trees?"

"Oh yes young adan, they speak and they sing."

"Really?"

"If you listened properly, you'd know this."

"I've never… I've never heard of trees talking… I mean, I've heard of trees attacking you, the Whomping Willow has tried to kill me… but talking trees?"

"All trees talk. As do animals. Rest now. No ce ammaer ab lû thent."

"… right." Ron was too tired to argue or question the idea, never mind asking for a translation. He rolled onto his side and curled up, letting the comfort of the bed lull him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ron awoke as Lord Elrond was unwrapping his bandages. As he shifted and opened his eyes, the elven-lord looked up and smiled at him in satisfaction.

"Well, welcome back to us Master Ron."

"Thanks… erm, sorry about the whole… this." he said lamely, feeling incredibly awkward that this important man was taking time out to take care of him.

"Do not feel guilt. You could not have helped it." Lord Elrond finished removing the bandages, and smiled to himself, "Ah, see how much better they look."

Ron looked down at his arms and was surprised to see how much the marks had faded, almost indistinguishable now.

"Wow… That's… not even Madame Pomfrey could get them to fade."

"Well, Professor Dumbledore gave me the information about what attacked you, and it would seem elvish magic is a better fit to healing these wounds." Lord Elrond folded up the bandages and set them aside. "How do you feel?"

"Um, fine I think… bit stiff."

"You've been asleep for a long time."

"Yeah, so I was told. How come?"

"Your body and mind were very taxed from the strain of the injuries. I decided to allow you to regain your strength."

"Ah… ok. Can I get up now?"

Lord Elrond smiled. "I believe you can. You'll need to stay here for a few more days, but with things as they are, you will recover and be ready to start your training."

"You mean you still want me to work with you?" asked Ron in surprise.

"Of course. Why not?" asked Lord Elrond, smiling.

"Well… I dunno. I just…"

"A single incident will not make us change our minds. Besides which you have proven you have strength to have held out against this dangerous affliction for so long."

"Really?" Ron lifted his eyes in surprise. Lord Elrond smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"… Thank you." he whispered, flushing at the intense sincerity in Lord Elrond's eyes. Lord Elrond inclined his head with a wider smile.

"Lle ier creoso."

Ron lay back and tucked his arm under his head with a sigh of contentment. "Lord Elrond?"

"Yes pen-neth?"

"How do you say thank you in elvish?"

Lord Elrond's lips quirked into an endeared smirk, "Hannon le."

"Well… hannon le Lord Elrond."

Lord Elrond chuckled, and touched Ron's brow, "Go to sleep my young friend."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.

Night's Darkness


	7. Chapter 7

79AvadaWeasleyKedavra asked if we would be seeing the Burrow at any point and, for the time being at least, the answer is no, for two reasons. One, this is about Ron and I want it to be almost totally separate from the Wizarding World for a while. And two, for the Weasleys in the Burrow, only a few hours have passed since Ron left, so not much has happened. Hope that answers that question.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ron was allowed to return to his original bedchambers the next day. He felt utterly exhausted by the short walk and felt his face flushing with humiliation as Lord Elrond helped him along.

"I'm sure you've better things to do Lord Elrond."

"Perhaps I do, but I care not. You are my patient, and I shall see you well." said Lord Elrond firmly.

"Hannon le." sighed Ron, feeling stupid. Lord Elrond smiled.

"It will be a while before you can really begin your training, first you must recover your strength and then build your stamina. Perhaps you could make use of the time by learning our language, as well as taking history with Lothiriel."

"Oh, yeah, her."

Lord Elrond raised his eyebrow, smirking, "Ah, you've met her already."

"Yeah, just briefly but… I get the feeling she doesn't like me all that much."

Lord Elrond opened the door of the bedchamber and gestured Ron inside, following him in. Ron sat down on the edge of the bed and Lord Elrond nodded with satisfaction.

"Why don't I have one of the others come to help you with languages? I'm certain Maidhion will be happy to help you, as will Mornefindon."

"Hannon le, I'd appreciate it."

"I will make arrangements. But may I give you some advice young adan?"

Ron nodded, wondering what the elf was going to tell him.

"Perhaps you should not dismiss some of those who have been less welcoming to you. You ought to at least attempt to understand them first, should you not?"

Ron blinked, and then nodded. He supposed that made sense.

"I'll try."

"Very good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe I hear Glorfindel calling for my sons' blood. I had best go and see what they have done now."

Ron had not heard a thing, but he nodded. Lord Elrond left the room. Ron waited a few minutes, and then got to his feet, deciding he wanted to explore the room properly.

It was a large enough chamber, bigger than any of the bedrooms at home, with a desk of fine mahogany and a cushioned chair. Someone had been in and unpacked his bag, his school books now rested on the desk, along with his quill, ink and parchment. His clothes hung next to the ones that had been left for him. Ron fingered the collar of one of the tunics, frowning when he realised this free garment was of better quality than anything he owned. His runners looked like scraps of material next to the nice leather shoes and boots. He closed the wardrobe quickly, wanting to avoid such depressing thoughts. The bathroom had a large tub with taps –which Ron realised was a bit at odds with the rest of the house's feel. But then again, he had been privy to some of the insane technology the elves had in these boundaries, so taps should not have been so surprising.

Walking onto the balcony, Ron found a chair and table that he could relax in. He smiled as he ran his hand over the wood of the chair. He felt really lucky to have been dropped into this world. It was beautiful, and felt safe, and rich. The food was great, the air smelled clean, the people were weird but warm… and he felt like he belonged here.

Before he had time to contemplate this feeling too hard, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he called, before wondering if he should have opened it himself. The door swung open and Legolas entered. Ron flushed. He had not seen the elf since the gun range. "Oh! Uh, hey Leg-Legolas." he muttered.

"Mae govannen mellon nin."

"Mae govannen." replied Ron, hoping he had said that right.

"I was told you were released from the Prison Ward."

"You mean the Healing Wing?"

Legolas smirked, "Always seemed more like a prison to me."

Ron smiled, chuckling quietly. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to see how you were, I was unsure if I would be welcome, but I came to make amends with you."

"Amends? With me? Why?"

"I know I caused you distress in the shooting range. I am truly sorry for that." Legolas rested his hand on his chest and bowed slightly, "Goheno nin. Forgive me."

"It… no, Legolas, no. It was not your fault. I should not have reacted that way. I… I am sorry."

Legolas smiled, "Shall we forgive one another and move on?"

"Yeah, yeah sure."

"Good. Because I have something for you." Legolas held up a book.

"Oh… great." Ron tried not to look disappointed at such an offering. Legolas grinned.

"I think this book will interest you. Elladan wrote it last year. He's been conducting research with the Tok'ra and a teacher from your school, a Ms Charity Burbage."

"She's the Muggle Studies teacher."

"Indeed. This book is designed to explain much of the technology we started to explain to you the last day, from the perspective of a wizard with no understanding how the other half of your kind function."

"I'm… I'm not much for reading. I think I would rather just learn by looking at the stuff you showed me."

"Well, perhaps. But I think you should read it anyway. It is rather clear that you have no idea how the non-magical world functions. That could be problematic. So, consider it part of your education."

Ron sighed and squeezed the book in his hands, feeling the weight of it. "Thanks, I guess."

Legolas nodded his head, smiling wider. "I shall leave you to rest then. Enjoy your book."

"Wait, Legolas." Ron started forward. Legolas paused in turning away and raised his eyebrows at the human, who flushed. "Uh… I was, was wondering if you would stay and teach me some elvish. I mean, I'm here to help unite your people with mine, so I ought to learn your language. Could… could you stay and teach me?"

A grin spread across the elf's face. "Certainly." He came into the room and shut the door. "I have not attempted to teach my people's language for eras. Not since Gimli…" The elf's smile faded and he stared into space for a long moment, a sadness sweeping over his face. Ron watched with curiosity. There it was again. That strange sense of sadness he had glimpsed before, but had not been able to put his finger on. Legolas gave himself a shake and smiled again, "Shall we sit?"

Ron nodded.

* * *

Ron's lungs were on fire. That was the only explanation for his pain as he clambered up a hillside. His lungs were on fire and he was going to die.

"Come along Ron! I had forgotten the edain were so slow!" laughed Legolas as he and Glorfindel waited for him at the top of the hillside. The golden and silver haired beings were grinning down at him like tormenting devils and Ron was very tempted to punch them when he was close enough. But he knew it was futile. Elves were faster, more agile and better trained than he was. He would never get near them.

"Ti tállbe Orch!" he panted, knowing he did not need to shout, they would hear him. As he expected, Legolas laughed.

"Nay nessa adan, I shall be kissing no orcs. I have lived this long without doing so, I can continue in such a manner."

"When you began to learn our words, I had hoped you would not limit yourself to insults." drawled Glorfindel, reaching out and offering his hand to Ron as he _finally_ reached the top of the hill. Ron's pride told him not to take the offered hand. His lungs begged him to take it. His lungs won. Ron seized the long, slim yet ridiculously strong hand and allowed himself to be hauled up the last few steps and then he collapsed on the ground, panting.

"Oh… oh Merlin!" he gasped, feeling like his heart was trying to punch its way out of his chest, while his tongue was aching, feeling swollen and his mouth was so slick with saliva he could do little to not drool as his mouth hung open in his desperate attempts to breath. A hand rested on his back, rubbing gently,

"Take it easy Ron, try to slow your breathing. Tis better for you that way." said Legolas, resting another hand on Ron's side to keep him steady. Ron closed his eyes and tried to do as he was told, almost crying with effort. His body was just not coping with this exercise, it fought him every step of the way. The only running around he had ever really done was away from danger, and he didn't think that really counted. Even as a kid he had flown a broom before using his feet. It had never once occurred to him that he might not been in the best shape. Sure, being a Keeper had probably helped his strength, but his actual physical endurance was nothing compared to the elves.

Three weeks since he had been released from the Healing Wing and Ron had been working since the first day. Legolas, or Elladan and Elrohir, or Maidhion and Mornefindon would come and get him for breakfast, and then they had taken him for walks around the gardens, to start building his strength up. The second week he had been encouraged to jog or run short distances. Now he was starting cross-country running and it was awful! He felt heavy, clumsy –he had already fallen twice today- and utterly incapable. If he could not run, how could he deal with the demanding stress he knew would be involved in fighting?

"Straighten up Ron, it will allow your lungs to expand better." said Glorfindel, he and Legolas pulling him up and holding him steady as he gasped. They were right of course. They were always right. It was sometimes like being surrounded by a load of Hermione's.

At last Ron's breathing evened out and he was able to struggle to his feet. His face burned as he looked at the two elves. They might as well have just emerged from their bedchambers, ready to take on the day. They weren't rumpled, or sweaty or showed any sign of fatigue. Not that they really would as elves, he knew, but he also knew that it would take far greater distances than what he had just done to bother the elves. The Homely House was still in clear view, they really had not gone very far. Ron sighed, he was pathetic.

"Do not worry pen-neth, you will get stronger so long as we keep this up. You have time here to grow." said Glorfindel.

"I've been here three weeks! My summer holidays are almost over. And I know I'm not going back to Hogwarts, but that still seems like too much time." said Ron heavily.

"Pen-neth, we explained to you already that time is different here." sighed Glorfindel.

"I know, but I still don't get it!" groaned Ron, "I can't see how you managed to mess with time so it runs differently, it doesn't feel any different."

"You would only perceive it from the boundaries of the land. If you went there, you would see that outside it, time appears not to be moving. But it is, just a lot slower than it is for us. While we would appear to be moving too fast on the other side."

"Yeah… I get that. But I can't get my head around the idea that while I've been here three weeks, it's only been a few hours to my family."

"About seven hours." said Legolas, starting to walk on. Glorfindel and Ron followed, Ron still feeling jelly legged with exhaustion.

"Yeah. How do you get your head around that? And… why did you do that? And… it just…"

"I know it is confusing pen-neth, but we did it when the large migration began to give our people time to adjust to the new world. The face of the land, the ways of men, it had all changed so much, we needed time to adjust. We may not be Ents-" Legolas laughed at Glorfindel's words, "-But we needed time to catch up."

"By living faster than the rest of the world?"

"Yes, exactly. It allowed us to make changes to the House that would enable us to protect it, in addition to the things the twins had done to it."

"The twins?"

"Elladan and Elrohir. They never left Middle-Earth. They remained here through the eras, and as is their wont, collected whatever they liked and added it to the House."

"I think Lord Elrond feared the worst when he finally came back." chuckled Legolas.

"Wait, you said all the elves left Middle-Earth." said Ron, frowning.

"Well… that was a generalised statement shall we say." said Glorfindel.

"So some elves stayed?"

"Only the twins to my knowledge actually stayed. But there were others who… well, could not seem to stay put after a while." Glorfindel looked at Legolas, who smirked.

"You came back before this all started Legolas?"

"Indeed. I came back to Middle-Earth around 1480."

"And landed right in the middle of a battle between the Catholic Kings and the Moors in Spain, did you not?" sighed Glorfindel, shaking his head.

"I… may have." Legolas threw Ron a wink, as if he was sharing a private joke with him. "I got out of it quick enough."

"By pretending to be an Archangel."

Legolas grinned wider. "It was funny!"

"It was trouble."

"What can I say? It finds me."

"Indeed it does."

"So, wait, you've been among humans since 1480?" asked Ron, his mind trying to get around the vast amount of years he was dealing with.

"Well… sort of. I became a kind of… bridge between worlds." said Legolas.

"When he wasn't getting caught in trouble, Legolas would travel between the worlds, Valinor and Middle-Earth, or Eurasia I suppose it is now, telling us of what is happening in the world."

"I thought you couldn't do that." said Ron, frowning, "I thought once you crossed, you could not cross back."

"Very few wanted to." said Glorfindel. "It is not called the Grey Heavens for nothing."

"But you could come and go Legolas?"

"I was granted such a thing by the Valar."

"I think they realised he may be immortal, but he is drawn to the mortal more than most elves."

Legolas' smile faded into something sadder and wistful, but he nodded, "Perhaps so. In any case, it was difficult enough to report back to Valinor because humans change so rapidly. I would have barely left Eurasia before something had made all my information out-dated. And then the Americas were discovered…" Legolas rolled his eyes, "I made a mistake of going there when the Conquistadors arrived. A foolish move."

"Why?" asked Ron. Glorfindel and Legolas both came to a stop and stared at him. Ron inwardly sighed. Once again he had shown he knew nothing of the muggle world. He gave himself some rather backwards credit, he cared little for his own kind's history, so it was perhaps a bit more forgivable.

"I think that is a tale for another day Ron." said Legolas. Ron flushed and nodded.

"So… Elladan and Elrohir stayed here, in Imladris, for all that time? How come?"

"They wanted to remain, to ensure that Aragorn and Arwen's bloodline continued. And they feel a tie with the land that even Lord Elrond does not possess."

"Well, he did have a wife waiting for him in Valinor." said Legolas pointedly. "The twins are content with themselves."

"Indeed. As are you."

"And you."

Ron knew they were veering into territory where he would be lost about what they were talking about. He bit his lip, wondering if he should interrupt or not.

"And what of you pen-neth?" asked Glorfindel with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Do you have a lady in your life?"

"No! Well… maybe… I mean… probably not."

"Ah, young love. Such a chaotic experience." chuckled Legolas.

"What would you know of it Legolas?" smirked Glorfindel.

"I could ask you the same." retorted the blond, "You're older than me."

"Does that really matter?" asked Ron quickly. "I mean… if you don't age or die, does it matter which of you was born first?"

"By now? No. But I was of a fair age when this one was an elfling getting into trouble."

"Not as much trouble as the twins!" protested Legolas.

"Hmm, well, true."

"So… who is the youngest elf in Imladris?"

"Oh that would be the other twins, Maidhion and Barathan. They were born around… what would you say Glorfindel?"

"I believe it would have been a century before you left Valinor, Legolas. That puts them at about seven hundred."

Ron scowled, "So I am a complete baby to you lot then."

Glorfindel smirked, "You are young by your own standards pen-neth."

"That does not mean I'm incapable."

"No one ever said you were Ron." said Legolas in slight surprise. Ron shook his head, feeling anger well up in his stomach for reasons he could not place. But before he could say anything more, Glorfindel called,

"Lothiriel!"

Looking up, Ron spotted the elleth approaching them. She had that same disinterested expression on her face from before, reminding him of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy in a dress.

"Glorfindel, Legolas." she greeted as she reached them. "Tanith and Hebron are here to speak with you. They also expressed an interest in meeting the adan." Her blue eyes flicked to Ron, before looking away.

"Who're Tanith and Hebron?" asked Ron, choosing to ignore her dismissal.

"Tok'ra." Legolas said as if that explained everything as they started to walk back down the hill.

"Who are the Tok'ra? You've mentioned them before and I still don't know what they are."

"The Tok'ra are a group of Goa'uld who stand against their kind's evil ways. They blend with willing hosts."

"Really? I can't imagine anyone willing to be taken over like that."

"Well, they don't really take over. They share the body, and they share minds and emotions. It's a true symbiosis, whereas the Goa'uld are parasitic in nature."

"Oh… still, belurgh!" shuddered Ron, "I wouldn't like a snake-head coiled around my spine."

Glorfindel and Legolas chuckled, while Lothiriel stared off into the distance. Legolas put an arm around his niece's shoulders.

"Have you heard from Revion, or Haldir?"

"No Uncle. They are probably being cautious." said Lothiriel, shaking her head. Glorfindel saw Ron looking confused.

"Legolas' brother and brother in law. They are currently involved in infiltration."

"Should you really be telling him that Glorfindel? He's not exactly a need-to-know person." said Lothiriel coolly. Legolas' smile fell,

"He's begun training to be the head of the whole organisation Lothiriel. He will need to know who is doing what."

"He does not even know what a light bulb is yet, or how to fire an arrow or bullet. He's nowhere near ready for command." sneered Lothiriel.

"Hey! I'm learning, and just because you've had four thousand years to forget that you had to learn stuff at some point does not mean you get to look down your nose at me like you're a pure-blood." snapped Ron, feeling thoroughly irritated by this elleth. Lothiriel looked at him and Ron felt his cheeks flush as she stared at him coldly.

"Indeed." she drawled. Legolas gave her a one armed squeeze,

"Come, tell me what Tanith and Hebron want."

"They want to discuss the current developments of the Goa'uld. They say that they are developing some sort of biogenic weapon."

Ron knew whatever those words meant, it was not good, but he decided to ask later, lest he draw more cold words from Lothiriel. He couldn't help but compare her to an ice-maiden. Everything about her was just chillingly unpleasant.

"Who is their target?"

"I have no idea. I'm sure they will tell you themselves."

"Wait," said Ron, thrown by a sudden realisation, "If these two are Tok'ra… does that mean they're a human and a symbiote together?"

"Yes." said Glorfindel. Ron grimaced as he realised that he would be dealing with a single body, and two people inside it.

'_This is going to be weird.'_ he decided.

"Hebron is the host, Tanith is the symbiote." Glorfindel added helpfully. Ron nodded, wondering how he was meant to tell the difference as they went through the House and entered the Command Centre.

Hebron was a tall, slim man, with dark hair and gentle eyes. He wore normal muggle clothes, but they seemed padded, rather like he was wearing some Quidditch gear under the clothing.

"Ah, you must be the wizard, Ron Weasley." he said as soon as he spotted Ron.

"Yeah, that's me." said Ron, realising how disconcerting it was to have strangers know who you are upon sight. He had new respect for Harry's predicament.

"I am Hebron."

"Hi… nice to meet you." Ron held out his hand. Hebron reached for it and squeezed it with a smile. But then he dropped his head like he had just fallen asleep on his feet, and when he lifted it up again, his face was colder,

"**I am Tanith.**" he said, his voice deeper, with a strange echoing vibration in it. Ron realised that he would have no trouble telling host and symbiote apart.

"Hello." he said feeling deeply unnerved at the sudden change, but trying to be polite. Tanith nodded his head, as if he was satisfied. Then he looked at the three elves.

"**Legolas, Glorfindel, it is good to see you again.**"

"And you Tanith. Lothiriel said you have information for us."

"**Yes come.**"

Tanith brought them over to the main consol. Ron had only been here once more since his first visit and it had been brief. He felt even more out of place in this sleek, shiny environment than he did surrounded by another species and culture. The elves seemed to sense this and had not encouraged him to go there. He felt once more left out as Tanith made the picture of the Earth disappear and brought up the image of a double helix that span before their eyes.

"**As you know the Lords of the Goa'uld have become very fond of biogenic weapons.**"

"Oh yes, we know." said Lothiriel, sounding disgusted.

"**And you know I have been working in the labs, attempting to discover, and if I can, prevent, various ways of manipulating the gene-code of humans and elves alike.**"

Tanith began to talk about gene-sequences, bio-molecular manipulation, and it seemed with every passing moment, Ron was losing ground as the topic drifted further and further away from his own understanding. By the time Tanith was done speaking, the elves looked very worried and Ron was considering asking if any of that had been in English.

"So what can we do?"

"**I would recommend you get Lord Elrond and Ainion and anyone else you can to begin trying to find counter-measures to these plans.**"

"We'll need as much data about the specifics that you can get us Tanith." said Legolas, leaning on the consol and staring up at the picture of the double helix. Tanith nodded, his head dropped, and suddenly his voice was normal again,

"Of course. Tanith and I will do what we can. I will leave you with what I already have, but it may be some time before we can send you more information." said Hebron.

"Do what you can mellon nin." said Glorfindel.

Hebron nodded, "I should go. If I am missing for too long it is likely someone will become suspicious." He smiled at them all before looking at Ron and inclining his head. "It was good to meet you Ron. I wish you luck in your education."

"Thanks." said Ron, feeling snide as Hebron left the room, leaving him with a headache and a face blushing with embarrassment at his own incomprehension. Unfortunately Lothiriel spotted his expression.

"Do you even know what that is?" she drawled, pointing up at the screen. Ron flushed deeper but shook his head, "It's D.N.A. –Deoxyribonucleic acid. It's what makes you what you are."

"Lothiriel, it is never kind to mock someone for not understanding something." scolded Legolas.

"And it is foolish to think that an adan, a wizarding adan no less, is the best choice to save us all!" she snapped.

"You must give him a chance."

"We have given his whole kind a chance and look what they have done with it!" she spat. "Wars, and disease, cruelty and destruction. That is all they are good for now. Perhaps, uncle, when you were here and Elessar reigned, things were different, but humans have degenerated beyond redemption now and I fail to see why we ought to bother saving any of them, when they have no interest in saving any other than themselves."

Lothiriel threw Ron a look of loathing before walking out of the room. Legolas threw Ron an apologetic look and then hurried after her. Glorfindel shook his head in remorse.

"I am sorry Ron."

"She really does not like me, does she?" sighed Ron, having nothing else to say.

"I am afraid she does not like any adan."

"How come? Just general racism or…?"

"No, I'm afraid she has many reasons, most of which are not unfounded."

Ron sighed, folding his arms. It occurred to him that her treatment maybe unfair, but in turn, he realised she might have a point about his lack of knowledge. For whatever reason, he was considered the best choice for this role in life. People actually believed he was capable of doing this and Ron did not want to disappoint them, or himself, by failing. He was determined to at least try to prove he could do this. So he inhaled deeply, and looked at the screen.

"So… what is this… D.N.A. exactly?"

Glorfindel smiled and turned to the consol to explain.

* * *

I always reckoned Ron would have some genuine interest in the muggle world if he was actually shown some of the cool things they've (we've) done. Thoughts?

Night's Darkness


	8. Chapter 8

Sincere apologies for the delay in posting, but I wanted to really think about what I was doing with this, rather than just re write the old version. Hence why I'm taking more time to write it than I would aim for. Hopefully this will result in a better written and better plotted fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

For Ron, it was like he had awoken one morning and discovered that what he had thought was the whole world, was really just his own back garden. He had never realised just how little he had known about the muggle world, never mind elvish history, until now. There were things he could never have dreamed of that the muggles had done years ago. They had put people on the moon! No one in the wizarding world would even consider doing that. They had figured out why people were different from one another and other animals at the most basic level. They had all but determined how everything had come to exist in the first place. Ron was absolutely fascinated with the things he had learned in the past five weeks since that day he had asked what D.N.A. was.

The whole universe could be broken down into the same things, protons and electrons and neutrons. He, himself, was made of star dust, the elements in his body having been made inside the heart of a star, as were all his friends and family and the trees he saw every morning.

Muggles could go into space and stay there for weeks inside a shuttle or space station, they wanted to go to other planets, they had seen into other galaxies.

The Tok'ra and elves had design time bending technology, allowing them to determine the flow of time in a specific area. So Ron could marvel at the knowledge that while he had been in Imladris for about eight weeks, fifty-six days, not a full twenty-four hours had gone by for his family since he had left them.

Such a thought bent his mind to breaking point and seemed to push him to ask more questions. He now knew the Laws of Thermodynamics, what the four known Fundamental Interactions were and how they made things work. He knew now that the world was a violent and marvellous thing which was constantly changing, he knew that the atmosphere had a delicate balance which was under strain from human interference, and that balance was causing things to happen on land and in the oceans, because everything was interlinked. He knew why his blood was red, why he had red hair, why he experienced emotions and pain.

Why, why, why? Suddenly things which he had taken for granted, were revealed to be utterly enticing phenomena that put magical spells to shame for their beauty and complexity.

And it was not just the physics and chemistry that he was learning, it was the history. Learning about the Age of the Elves, and the times of Morgoth and Sauron, the Fellowship of the Ring, the Age of Men taking over… for the first time in his life history was genuinely interesting, and that was even while dealing with the frosty Lothiriel. Ron often felt like he was returning to summer when he left the elleth. She was exasperating in her coldness, but at least she had not been as snide to him. Ron suspected Legolas may have had something to do with it.

Legolas was proving a taskmaster of a trainer, and Ron was finding his training the hardest of all to actually enjoy. He was trying, but he just could not seem to do enough to get better.

"Relax Ron, you're doing fine." soothed Legolas as Ron picked himself up from the floor, looking thunderous after having been knocked on his backside. The wooden sword in his hand was in danger of splintering in his grip as he fumed with frustration.

"I'm useless!" he retorted.

"Come on pen-neth, stop feeling so sorry for yourself." ordered Legolas, "You are doing just fine for someone who only started a few weeks ago. Besides which, you've actually reached a peak."

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean that your body has reached a point it is used to, and it's trying to stay there. It means that you're going to struggle for a while to push yourself to the next level. But for a young adan who never looked at a sword before he came here? You're doing very well."

Ron sighed, feeling less than happy at the suggestion that he would have to work harder than ever. Legolas smiled at him kindly and set down his own wooden sword.

"Come, why don't we do something else for a while."

"Archery? Guns?" asked Ron, not in the mood for either. Arrows and bullets made him nervous. There was something more intimate about the projectiles compared to a spell to Ron, but for the life of him he could not explain why.

"I think its time we introduce you to horse-riding. You never know when you'll find it useful."

"You're not gonna stick me on Bucephalus are you?" asked Ron with some dread. That horse scared him.

"Ai Valar no! I would not be so cruel." laughed Legolas, "I will teach you on Arod. He's a good horse, and he's strong too. We don't want you getting used to a lazy mare when you need to work with a head-strong stallion."

"Ok." Ron felt a little more optimistic now. He had spent some time in the stables as he had followed Legolas around. He rather liked the horses, so long as he stayed away from Bucephalus. He could only hope his experience with a broom would help him learn this quickly.

"Would you prefer a saddle and bridle?" asked Legolas, "I have one that was gifted to me by Éomer in the final years of his life."

Ron's mind supplied the facts he knew about Éomer. Son of Éomund, nephew to King Théoden, Lord Marshal of the Riddermark, one of the leaders during the War of the Ring. Became King of Rohan after the deaths of Théoden and his son. Friend to King Elessar and Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship.

"Surely that should be in a museum." he said, thinking about just how old that object had to be. "I don't want to damage it."

"Worry not. I have kept it safe." smiled Legolas. "What's the point in having it if it is never used? Éomer would be ashamed of me if I just let it remain unused."

"Ok… thanks. If you think it'll help."

"I think you'll find it more comfortable at least. And it should help with your balance."

While Legolas got Arod ready, Ron looked around, trying to take everything in as he was being taught. He saw Mornefindon strolling with another, blonde elf, one Ron had seen with Lothiriel a few times, but had not actually met yet.

"How are you finding Lothiriel these days?" asked Legolas, leading Arod out of the stables.

"Well… she now keeps her contempt for me inside, so it's getting better." said Ron with a sigh. "If I could just understand why she hates me…"

"Ron, it is not a simple tale. Lothiriel has been among humans for over four hundred years now. In that time many things have happened to cause her mistrust in edans."

"So you keep saying. But if I don't know what was done I can't do anything to prove I'm better."

"I'm afraid you'll just have to be patient with her."

"I'm trying."

* * *

"How do you think he is doing?"

Glorfindel appraised Ron from his vantage point of Elrond's Library, contemplating his friend's question as he watched Ron heave himself onto Arod's back.

"He is not… well let me put it this way. He is no prodigy. But he is determined, if under confident. I think considering all we are asking of him, he is doing very well."

Elrond nodded, "Agreed. He is not finding any of this natural, but I think he is beginning to enjoy everything he is experiencing. His eyes light up now when he learns new things. His mind is practical, for a wizard's mind."

Glorfindel smirked, "Speaking of which, how are things with the Order?"

"Despite the rancidness of his demeanour, I find myself wishing for Snape's arrival over others. He at least I can be direct with. The man has an appreciation for both the delicate and the brunt. Dumbledore may be a genius, but he is blind to the dangers of the Goa'uld."

"Strange for a man who is such an outspoken defender of non-magical humans." mused Glorfindel pointedly.

"He defends them because they cannot defend themselves. An easy cause. If the edain who have no magic could speak for themselves, I do not know how Dumbledore would react. It would be like a panda suddenly speaking out about its extinction. I doubt people would be so inclined to it if it started telling them off for their actions."

There was a yelp and a thud and both elves looked around to see Ron lying on the ground squirming in pain. Glorfindel sighed,

"Well, he certainly isn't graceful."

"Such things can be taught. Don't you recall Estel?" said Elrond, arching an eyebrow and smirking. Glorfindel chuckled,

"Oh yes, I do recall, I recall quite clearly."

They shared a moment of nostalgia as they watched Legolas pull Ron to his feet and scold him.

"There was a time when Legolas would have just laughed at such an accident." said Elrond thoughtfully.

"Now he scolds like a parent." agreed Glorfindel. "Our jovial prince is not so jovial anymore."

"I do not think he has been for a long time."

Glorfindel looked at Elrond, his own sadness for the Mirkwood Prince reflected in Elrond's liquid grey eyes.

"It was his choice to come back."

"I know. And I can understand his choice. But it does not ease my sadness when I see how he has lost the sprightly joy he held onto even when he was with Aragorn at the Black Gates."

"This world has not been kind to him, or his loved ones." Glorfindel gestured with his head to the left. Elrond looked around and sighed as he spotted the wayward Lothiriel arguing with her friend, and guardian, Calanon. Calanon, who had hair of white gold, and green eyes, was speaking heatedly to an increasingly still and icy Lothiriel. Elrond could see her building up a wall inside her heart, making it impossible for Calanon to reach her. There were times, when Elrond watched her freeze people out like this, that he feared he could actually see her turning into ice.

Calanon threw his hands up in the air as Lothiriel looked away. Calanon would get nothing from her now. Frustration evident on his face, Calanon walked away. Elrond watched Lothiriel stand still and knew she would not move for a while. Her mind had paralyzed her body.

"When does Haldir return?" he asked Glorfindel quietly. Glorfindel's expression was one of disapproval but he answered anyway.

"In a few days."

"Good. As much as I… dislike the way they interact, it does seem to be the only thing that eases her mind for a while anymore."

"I think teaching Ron is not helping her. Despite his enthusiasm, he does not like her and she does not like him. Perhaps someone else ought to teach him history."

"If we change them now, Lothiriel will know it was because of her state and it will only make things worse." sighed Elrond.

"So what do you suggest?"

Elrond considered for a moment, before saying decisively, "We will wait for Haldir to return. Then we will see what to do about Ron's lessons."

"My friend I am afraid you pushed too hard for her to do it."

"I had hoped that Ron would ease her distrust of humans."

"As did I, and Legolas too. But, alas, it was not to be. She will not even venture out again beyond the boarders of the realm." Glorfindel shook his head sadly.

"We may have to make her. Haldir could take her, he is familiar with the human world now, he keeps sending me letters detailing how all the bits of technology work. He seems rather enamoured with something called a 'Gameboy'."

"Haldir likes something with 'game' in its name? This world is really beyond different to when we were last here." Glorfindel smirked, thinking of the cool, proud and dangerous Marchwarden of old. Elrond cracked a smile.

"Indeed."

They looked down to see Ron was back on Arod, looking more comfortable as he urged the horse to turn.

"Much better." sighed Glorfindel.

"I think we shall find him most agreeable a Captain. He's learning the hard way that this is not going to be easy."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.

Night's Darkness


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ron winced as he sat down for dinner. His body was aching all over from his training and he was so tired, he couldn't decide if his hunger was enough of reason to stay awake.

"Ai Valar, Ron, you look exhausted." said Mornefindon, regarding him with worry.

"I am exhausted!" snapped Ron, leaning heavily on the table. Mornefindon raised his eyebrows at Ron's tone. Ron sighed, and sagged. "Goheno nin." he apologised, "I'm just-"

"Exhausted." finished Maidhion wryly, sitting across from him.

"Exactly."

"You have bee working hard. Maybe you need a rest." said Mornefindon. "We could go to the springs tomorrow."

"Springs?"

"Yes, Rivendell has a hot spring that will help ease your body's aches."

"Um… ok, if Legolas, Glorfindel and Lothiriel will let me."

"Legolas and Glorfindel will say yes I'm sure. Lothiriel…" Mornefindon shrugged, then his hand shot out and seized the wrist of a passing blonde elf Ron knew to see. "Calanon! Excellent timing."

"Yes Mornefindon?" Calanon blushed as he looked down at the brunette.

"Can you convince Lothiriel to let Ron have a day off tomorrow? He needs a rest, we're going to take him to the spring."

"Tomorrow?" repeated Calanon, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Why?"

"Have you forgotten who is returning tomorrow?" Calanon's tone was a strange mix of amused and annoyed.

Mornefindon frowned in confusion. Then it cleared and he flushed, "Oh… oh yes."

"Indeed." Calanon nodded, slipping his wrist out of Mornefindon's grip. "So I sincerely doubt she would even miss him."

"Hannon le." said Mornefindon, now flushing. His dark eyes met the green ones of Calanon and they stared at each other for a long moment. Ron looked between them in confusion.

"What?" he asked to no one in particular. Maidhion shook his head,

"Haldir is coming back to Rivendell tomorrow. When he's here, Lothiriel forgets anyone else exists. Enjoy it while he's here, she'll be so happy to see him, she'll forget she hates you."

Ron's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Mmhm!"

"How come?"

Maidhion smirked, "Don't be naïve mellon nin."

Ron frowned, then blushed, "Oh! You mean they're-"

"Not exactly." said Mornefindon in a clipped tone. Ron glanced around to see Calanon was gone and Mornefindon looked disapproving.

"Hang on… is this the same Haldir that Glorfindel called Legolas' brother in law? But that would mean he's married to one of Legolas' sisters, and Lothiriel is his niece-"

"Haldir, marry? That I'd like to see!" laughed Maidhion.

"I think Glorfindel calls him that to annoy Legolas."

"Why?"

"Because Legolas, like many, does not… well…"

"Like Haldir?"

"No, that's not it." Maidhion looked unsure, "I'm not sure we should-"

"He's going to notice when Haldir arrives, may as well warn him." sighed Mornefindon.

"Very well, but after we've eaten. If Lothiriel hears us…"

"Good point."

Ron ate as fast and as much as he could without throwing up. Elvish food was light and tasty, but he was learning to stay away from their wine. When he was done, he followed Maidhion and Mornefindon out of the grand hall and up to his own bedroom. Once there, the elves sat on his bed, and Ron sat on the chair by his desk.

"Ok, so what is it about this Haldir that's such a problem?"

Mornefindon and Maidhion shared a look and sighed, Mornefindon speaking,

"Very well. Firstly, Haldir is a very respected person in our world, you must remember it, because otherwise his attitude is intolerable."

"In your language you would call him a smug bastard." said Maidhion. Ron chuckled.

"He is a great warrior, he fought in the Last Alliance of Men and Elves that saw the first defeat of Sauron, and he led the defence of Lothlórien as the Marchwarden of the Realm. He was one of the last elves to leave Middle Earth and he was one of the Mentors of the elves born in Valinor in the Art of fighting."

"And that's not even covering the things he has done here since he came back. He's one of our best spies now."

"Ok… so what's the problem? What's this got to do with Lothiriel?" asked Ron.

"Well… tis Lothiriel's tale to tell, but when she came to this world after Legolas… something happened." Maidhion looked deeply uncomfortable.

"Actually more than one thing happened that has hurt her, in her fea or soul, as much as her body."

"Ok…"

"Legolas was ready to send her back to Valinor to heal. But then Haldir arrived and… well they have a very unusual relationship."

"A bad one?"

"Not exactly. Perhaps it is not the healthiest, but it does not do any real harm."

"Right… but it makes others uncomfortable?"

"Yes. Especially Legolas."

"He doesn't like Haldir messing around with his niece?"

"Partly, but he also doesn't approve of how Lothiriel behaves. It's as much about what she has done as Haldir. They are both adults, and Legolas loves them both, and he fears they harm each other more than help. But neither of them have shown any interest in stopping what they do."

"Merlin! What do they do?"

Mornefindon sighed, "All we shall tell you, is that after a while, Lothiriel slips into a darkness that no one else can get her out of except Haldir. But what he does to get her out of it is not very normal for elves."

"What does he do?"

"That really is not our business, but of course, everyone knows about it."

"We're only telling you because things might be uncomfortable for a few days, but at the same time, you'll probably find Lothiriel in the best mood you've ever seen."

"Can't imagine that." sighed Ron.

"She's very beautiful when she is happy." sighed Mornefindon, eyes glazing over with remembrance.

"What happened that was so bad she hates all humans?"

"We cannot tell you. She won't speak of it, so we only know what has been slipped by Legolas and the twins."

"So the twins know, and Legolas knows?"

"Of course, they were the ones who saved her."

"And, she hates wizards more than muggles."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We don't know."

"But she is your friend?"

"Yes. But remember, we grew up together, but we spent four hundred years apart."

Ron's headache became full blown. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Mornefindon and Maidhion gave him apologetic smiles and got off the bed.

"You should get some sleep. Don't worry about waking for breakfast or anything like that. We'll come and get you at a nice hour."

"Hannon le mellyn nin."

The two nodded and left Ron alone. Ron wanted to think about what they had said. But the bed called to him like a veela and he found himself falling onto it and drifting to sleep before he could even remove his clothing.

* * *

The next day, Ron awoke when Mornefindon, Calanon, Maidhion and Barathan arrived at his bedroom door. With them were two elleths that Ron had seen about, but never actually spoken to. One was a tall blonde, and the other was black haired.

"Mára aurë." said Maidhion, "This is Erulassë, and Vanya."

Vanya was the dark haired one, her fingers linked with Barathan's. Barathan did not seem capable of looking away from her, eyes glazed with adoration. Erulassë was the blonde and she was trying not to laugh as Ron scrambled out of his bed and got tangled in the blankets.

"Sorry! I was just-"

"We told you we would come and get you." said Mornefindon, holding a tray of food.

"I didn't expect a whole troop." sighed Ron, finally managing to sit up and put his feet on the floor.

"Apologies. But we were making an escape as much as fetching you." said Mornefindon, giving him the tray.

"Escape from what?" asked Ron, picking up the glass of juice and sipping.

"Haldir has arrived." muttered Calanon.

"Oh."

"I assume these two have filled you in." said Vanya, smirking.

"Somewhat."

"Good."

"He's also arrived with Revion, and so things are a bit tense downstairs."

"Revion is Legolas' brother, yeah?"

"Exactly."

"What is this?" asked Erulassë, picking up Ron's packet of Exploding Snap.

"Exploding Snap."

"Exploding?" she asked, looking intrigued.

"Yes. The trick is that when you're playing if they explode during your turn, you lose."

Erulassë chuckled, "Easily bored, are you wizards?"

Ron was about to snap 'no'. Then he considered it for a moment, and shrugged,

"Maybe a little."

"Oh! A chess board." said Calanon, picking it up. As he picked up the black queen, she squealed up at him, making the elves jump.

"Put me down heathen!" she shrieked up at him.

"Oi, pipe down." snapped Ron. "You'd better put her down Calanon, she doesn't like being bothered when she's not being played."

Calanon slowly put the queen, looking slightly shocked. The queen shook her tiny fist up at him, then returned to her square and went still.

"… your chess pieces talk to you?" asked Vanya, looking astonished.

"Yeah. Wizards Chess is like that. That lot don't shut up. But that's because they're old and think they know better."

"Are the rules the same?" asked Calanon.

"More or less. If you want we can play a game." said Ron.

"Yes, I'd like that." said Calanon. "I liked learning when Lothiriel taught me."

"Lothiriel plays?"

"She became interested in it when she and Legolas paid a visit to India, where the game originated."

"We can bring it with us if you want."

Calanon nodded, then hesitated, "Erm, maybe you should pick it up."

Ron laughed. Soon after he was changing in his bathroom and brushing his hair, while the elves, curious beyond their control, poked around at his stuff. Ron had never thought that his possessions would interest them, but he supposed they were very unusual to this other species. He wished he had a broom to show them. Shrugging to himself, Ron set down his brush and walked back into his room. Maidhion and Vanya had their noses buried in two of his school books. One was his History of Magic and the other was Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, while Barathan was ignoring Erulassë's attempts to show him one of Ron's Chudley Cannon posters.

"Ready?" asked Mornefindon, who had been standing on the balcony. Ron nodded.

"May I borrow this?" asked Vanya, holding up his Fantastic Beasts book. Ron nodded.

"Sure. I don't read it anymore."

"Really? But it's fascinating! I've never heard of some of these animals."

"Yeah well…" Ron flushed, shrugging his shoulders. He felt embarrassed at his own dismissal of his world, a world he took for granted. He had to admit he found the muggle world and the elvish world far more interesting now.

"Come on! The springs await." said Mornefindon, pushing Ron towards the door. Ron managed to scoop up his chess board and pieces as he went by his desk. The group walked through the house and there was a sense of urgency in their movements, as if they were trying to rush out without being noticed. Then-

"Ah!"

Ron was brought to a halt when Maidhion ahead of him stopped at the voice. They all looked to the right and Ron knew at once that the elf swaggering up to them was the infamous Haldir. Tall, handsome, lips forming a natural smirk on his face, he was dressed in red and blue, with an emblem of a golden tree on his breast. Ron felt his face heating up inexplicably as the Marchwarden reached them, blue eyes resting on his face.

"So this is the adan I've heard all about." Haldir's drawl was smooth and light, reminding Ron of Lucius Malfoy's voice. "I am Haldir."

"Ron Weasley. Mae govannen." Ron gave a small bow to Haldir, who returned the gesture. It was only then that he noticed that Lothiriel was with him. Haldir was such a physical presence in front of him, he had not noticed her, in fact he had only noticed her because Haldir's hand was resting on the back of her neck, like she was an extension of his body. As Haldir straightened up, Lothiriel slid closer to him, a demure smile on her lips. Despite being almost as tall as Haldir, who was the same height as Elrond, she looked smaller standing next to this unusually broad elf.

"Lord Elrond has informed me that when you are prepared, I will be your guide through the non-magical world. He tells me you are unfamiliar with it."

Ron felt his face heating up. But he held his head high, "It's true. I have lived mostly among wizards, and most of my contact with muggles is through my best friends, who grew up among them."

"Your friends are from non-magical families?" asked Haldir, raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione is, her parents have no magical ability. Harry's parents were, but they were killed by Voldemort and he grew up with his muggle relatives."

"Ah, yes. Your friend is Harry Potter. The famous boy." said Haldir. His tone oozed such arrogance that Ron was unsure if Harry was being mocked or if that was just how Haldir always talked.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be more aware of the non-magical world by the time you come with me."

"Sure." said Ron, feeling uneasy for a reason he could not place. Haldir nodded, then glanced at Lothiriel, who met his gaze with open adoration. Haldir's smirk widened and Ron noticed his fingers spreading over the back of her neck, as if to hold her tighter.

"Well, we should go. Glorfindel wants a proper debriefing. Garo arad vaer."

"And to you." said Ron, watching as Haldir slid his hand down Lothiriel's back to rest at her waist as he pulled her along with him. At the same time as the couple turned away, Mornefindon grabbed Ron's arm and tugged him away. They did not speak or slow down until they were in the forest.

"Elbereth!" hissed Mornefindon.

"Calm down mellon nin." sighed Erulassë.

"I hate how she behaves around him!"

"As do I. But it is her choice."

Mornefindon sighed and nodded. Ron was torn between asking questions and not wanting to know. He was relieved when they reached the springs. It was in a small area that was surrounded by trees, sheltered in a small valley. The spring smelled of salt and other minerals, and gave off a soft plume of steam. Ron looked around and realised he had not brought any swimming trunks with him.

"Erm… Mornefindon?"

"Yes?" asked Mornefindon, pulling out his ponytail and running his fingers through his brown hair.

"I don't have anything to swim in."

"Hmm?" Mornefindon frowned at him uncomprehendingly as he pulled his tunic off. Ron glanced around and his face went from normal to on fire in a heartbeat as Vanya pulled her dress off, revealing that she wore nothing underneath. "Ron, are you all right?"

"Uh…" Ron looked around at Mornefindon, who was naked from the waist up and undoing his trousers. "I…"

"You're very red penneth." said Maidhion. "Are you ill?"

"N-no." Ron did not know what to do. He found himself surrounded on all sides by naked elves and did not know where to look.

"Oh!" Erulassë laughed, clapping her hands together, "How sweet, he's embarrassed by our naked bodies."

"Oh, goheno nin Ron, I forgot edain were uncomfortable with revealing themselves." said Mornefindon, looking apologetic and now very naked.

"Well, it depends on where they are from." said Legolas' voice behind them. Ron whirled around to find Legolas climbing out of the spring, as naked as the rest of them. "In Britain, where Ron is from, nudity is very embarrassing for them. But in other places, it is not such an issue."

"Why is it so embarrassing for them ernil nin?" asked Vanya, taking the plaits out of her hair. Legolas smirked, eyes fixed on Ron, who was still blushing, as he picked up a towel and started drying himself off.

"It's all about sexuality."

"Ah."

Apparently that explained everything for the elves who proceeded to move towards the water, leaving Ron standing there feeling like he had been hit in the face by a bludger.

"Come on Ron, strip and get in here!" called Mornefindon. "The water will ease your pain."

"Sore from training?" Legolas' tone was knowing as he rubbed his hair with the towel.

"Yeah. But I don't think I can… I just…"

"If you're not comfortable, don't go in." said Legolas kindly. "You're not an elf, we don't expect you to think like one."

"I… I just…" Ron had no idea how to explain that he couldn't even think about taking his clothes off, not after seeing Vanya and Erulassë like that. It was too obvious how much it had affected him. However, Legolas' eyes dropped down and he repressed a smirk as he looked up again.

"Ah. I see."

Ron didn't think he could blush any redder. But Legolas smiled at him with kindness in his eyes and said,

"Don't worry. You can keep the trousers on and get in. They won't tease you."

Ron exhaled with relief and pulled off his outer and inner tunic, boots and socks before walking to the waters edge and climbing in.

"At last!" laughed Maidhion. "We thought you would never get in."

Ron gave a weak smile as he ducked into the water up to his chin and sighed at the warmth. He could actually feel all the tension leaving his body. Then it swooped right back in as Calanon grabbed his shoulders and dug his fingers in, massaging them.

"Gah! What are you doing?"

"Massaging your shoulders, what do you think?" asked Calanon sounding perplexed by his reaction. "You're all tense. Just relax."

Ron sat in the water, stiff as a board as Calanon rubbed his shoulders, feeling so uncomfortable he could not move.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mornefindon, straightening up and stepping closer. "You look… uncomfortable."

"I am." grunted Ron. Calanon took his hands away at once.

"Goheno nin." he apologised, stepping away. "I did not mean to upset you. I was trying to help."

"No! It's ok…" Ron straightened up, "I know. I'm just not used to that sort of thing."

"What? Massages?"

"Yeah. No one does that… I mean, I don't do that."

"So you don't spend much time naked, or being massaged?"

"Nope."

"Sounds… rather lonely."

"Lonely? I have six siblings, and in school I'm surrounded by my friends and classmates. How can that be lonely?" Ron shook his head, smirking at the idea that he was lonely.

"But, how often do they hug you? Kiss you? Touch you?"

Ron's face was beginning to burn again. Vanya raised her eyebrows at him,

"By your expression we can gather that doesn't happen much." she said, sliding into Barathan's lap, her arm slipping around his shoulders. Barathan pressed his lips to her bare shoulder, holding her close. "Have your friends ever kissed you?"

"No! Merlin, why would they? I don't fancy them!" Even as he spoke, Hermione's face flashed across his mind, and he was blushing for a new reason.

"You mean you don't find them attractive?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"So you don't have a kiss of friendship?"

Ron squirmed, wishing they would change the subject.

"British people are very protective of their personal space, now leave the poor adan alone. He looks like he wants the water to swallow him up." called Legolas. Ron had almost forgotten about him. He turned to see Legolas rebraiding his hair, and gave him a grateful look. Legolas smiled and inclined his head.

"I suppose you would know a bit about his people. You've met some of his monarchs." said Calanon, changing the subject rather obviously. Ron did not mind at all.

"I have met two." said Legolas calmly.

"Which ones?" asked Ron.

"Well, I met Queen Elizabeth in 1586. And then I met King James II briefly."

"I know about Queen Elizabeth. She's supposed to have been a Squib. Her mum was a witch."

"So they said. Is it true?"

"Yeah. Actually, Maidhion, did you bring my book with you?"

"Yes, it's by my clothes."

"I think it's mentioned in there. You can take a look."

Legolas hummed and reached out, finding the book and opening it up.

"What was she like?" asked Ron.

"Queen Elizabeth?"

"Yeah."

"Very vain. Very confident." said Legolas, some distaste in his tone.

"You didn't like her?"

Legolas looked up from the book, eyes dark, "No."

"Why not?" Ron winced at the sound of his own voice. He sounded like a child to his own ears. Legolas sighed as he turned the pages of the book, frowning in thought.

"Come Legolas, tell us!" said Maidhion, splashing to the edge of the pool and leaning on it. "Was she too stuffy?"

Legolas sighed again and looked up at them, seeming to take the group of younger people before him, considering them before finally he spoke.

"It's partly her fault Lothiriel is the way she is."

Mornefindon pushed Ron aside slightly as he stepped closer. Ron glanced around and noticed that none of the elves looked like they knew what Legolas was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Mornefindon demanded. Legolas shut the book with one hand and worried his lower lip for a moment.

"I shan't say much. But Lothiriel was one of Queen Elizabeth's ladies-in-waiting and as she got older and Lothiriel stayed fair, she grew jealous. When Lothiriel refused to obey a command, the Queen had her beaten. And then she did worse."

"She never said." muttered Maidhion, sounding upset.

"She never speaks of any of it!" snapped Calanon. Ron found himself becoming quite sick of Lothiriel and hearing about her.

"Well, she is ashamed of it." said Legolas, setting the book down. "Oh, Ron, when you have a moment I would like to introduce you to my brother Revion. He will show you some of the non magical human things he has collected. Some of them seem rather fun."

"What does he have?" asked Erulassë.

"Among other things he has something called a 'Gameboy'. And a game he called Pokémon to play on it."

"Never heard of either."

"They're rather popular at the moment."

"Speaking of games, Ron, you promised to show me wizards chess." said Calanon, looking at Ron hopefully.

"Oh yeah, right. C'mon and we'll set up the board."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.

Night's Darkness


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I've been working on the overall plot of this story still, but I think I know how it's all going to work out. This chapter is short I know, but I'm working on more now.

Warning! This chapter contains some content that may make some readers uncomfortable.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

After Ron defeated Calanon, Vanya and Maidhion in Wizard's Chess, he decided he needed to go for a walk. He wanted to spend some time alone, to mull over everything he had heard since he arrived in Rivendell. He just felt out of his depth, out of his world and he wanted to try and absorb everything in peace for a while. He wasn't even sure if he felt overwhelmed, or just cornered. All he knew was he needed to be alone for a while. So he walked aimlessly for as long as he could, and then looked around. Some of the trees around him had low enough branches that he could reach and he decided that he would take a leaf out of the elves book, no pun intended. The elves had told him that many of them would find solace among nature, specially Legolas and his kin, who were wood elves.

So he picked a sturdy tree and jumped up to grab the lowest branch. With a grunt he hauled himself upward, and started to climb. He climbed up and up until he was a quarter of the way up this giant tree and felt surrounded by the leaves and protected by them. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing and willing his mind to go blank. He wanted to relax and let his mind clear until the dinner was ready.

He wasn't sure how long he had been resting there when he heard a soft voice speaking in elvish. After a moment his eyes popped open as he realised that the voice was Lothiriel's voice. He inwardly groaned, he was so sick of Lothiriel. Then another voice filtered up, one that Ron was fairly sure belonged to Haldir. He grimaced, praying that the two weren't about to have a tender moment that would trap him up in the tree. If he so much as moved, the two would hear him and he did not want to be caught by Lothiriel.

A movement below made him glance down. He could just about make out Haldir and Lothiriel right below him. Something seemed strange about it and he leaned forward slightly, frowning. Maybe he wasn't seeing things right, but it looked like Haldir was holding Lothiriel against the tree by the neck. He was whispering to her, but he did not sound tender, rather he spoke with a calm, almost cold tone. Ron stretched his neck and saw that he wasn't seeing things; Haldir was holding Lothiriel by the throat against the tree, looming over her. He looked almost threatening, but Lothiriel was not struggling against him. In fact she seemed calm and relaxed.

Ron's broken elvish allowed him to get a few words from what Haldir was saying, but he did not think he was understanding right.

"…need me… to take… free you… my control…"

"Mae…" sighed Lothiriel, "Yes…"

"…belong…"

Ron was certain he really should not be privy to this conversation. He became absolutely certain when Lothiriel reached up and undid the ties of her dress at the front, pulling it apart. Ron sat up straight, holding his breath as he waited to be caught. But nothing happened. After a few minutes, where there was no sound at all, he risked looking down again. The two were gone. Ron sighed with relief and decided he had 'meditated' enough. He climbed down the tree and set off for the Homely House.

And walked straight into a clearing where Haldir was standing in front of a kneeling Lothiriel.

'_Bullocks!'_ thought Ron in a panic as the two elves looked at him. Lothiriel paled and gave him a look so full of loathing Ron was surprised he did not burst into flames. Haldir remained utterly calm though. He was standing two feet away from Lothiriel, seeming to have been just watching her kneel.

"I think you have taken a wrong turn adan."

"I… yeah." said Ron unable to look at Lothiriel, who remained kneeling. Haldir gave him a smirk, strode over to Lothiriel, placed his hand on her head and pushed her to look at the ground again, head down. She complied obediently, and her shoulders dropped. Haldir looked up at Ron and fixed him with a cold, steely gaze.

"You should return to the House. It would not do for you to miss a meal. Edain need constant filling and rest. It's a wonder you aren't all fat and soft."

Ron flushed, knew he was being punished for walking in on something private and turned around, walking away. He waited until he was a short distance from the clearing, and then broke into a run. He ran as fast as he could, cold sweat on his back, as panic and fright filled him. He barely noticed that he almost crashed into someone as he entered the house and bounded up the stairs, moving straight for his room and locking the door behind him.

Panting like a dog, he fell back against the door and slid down it. In his mind the scene he had witnessed played out over and over like he was holding a pair of Omnioculars to his gaze. He saw Lothiriel on her knees, eyes shut and a relaxed smile on her face. He saw Haldir standing tall and powerful in front of her, two feet away and standing still, he still projected total control over her. The image was so simple, and on the surface could have been nothing. But there had been a dark, thick air in the clearing and Ron shuddered at the memory.

A knock on his door made him jump.

"Ron? Are you ill?"

Ron grimaced. It was Lord Elrond. Ron did not want to face the esteemed elf. Not when he was so shaken. But he knew better than to lie. Inhaling deeply, Ron got to his feet and opened the door.

"I'm not ill Lord Elrond." he muttered staring at Elrond's shoes.

"Are you sure? You look… most upset."

"I'm fine. I… I just…" Ron sighed and made himself meet Lord Elrond's eyes. The grey eyed elf regarded him for a moment and then he lifted his head and sighed.

"I see." he murmured, "Do you wish to speak about what you saw?"

"I don't know what I saw."

Lord Elrond gave him an understanding smile. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Ron stepped aside to let the Lord in, then shut the door. Lord Elrond sat down on the chair by the desk and watched as Ron moved to his bed and sat down gingerly.

"What exactly did you see?"

"I… I don't really know." Ron admitted, "I saw Lothiriel and Haldir… but I don't really know what they were doing. She was… kneeling in front of him, and he was just watching her."

"I see. And it disturbed you?"

"It just didn't look right! And before that, I saw him holding her against a tree by the neck. But they were kind of talking like they were… dating."

"You mean they spoke like lovers?"

"Yeah."

"Ron, you are very young. May I presume you have little experience with love?"

Ron flushed, but nodded.

"I doubt you ever imagined it would take on that form, did you?"

Ron looked up dubiously, "That didn't look like love to me."

"As I said, it is not a common form."

Ron shook his head. Lord Elrond touched his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure it was very distressing for you, but I promise you, no harm will come to her. Haldir is looking after her."

"How could that be looking after someone?"

"Well… have you ever been punished for doing something wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Well, did your parents punish you because it was cruel, or to teach you a lesson?"

"Teach me a lesson I guess."

"Which was to help you be a better person, I'm sure."

"I guess so."

"Well, it's not so different for Lothiriel and Haldir."

"I don't get it! And I don't think I want to get it. I don't want to talk about this anymore." said Ron shaking his head.

"Ron-"

"I want to go home!"

Ron clapped his hands over his mouth as the words burst from him. He threw Elrond a mortified look, but found that Elrond was nodding in understanding.

"I know this has been difficult for you. Our world is not like yours."

"I should be able to handle this!" protested Ron, wiping at his nose. "I've faced worse than this, living in this place, but I don't feel like I can take it."

"Ron, you have faced great dangers –yes, Dumbledore has told me of your deeds since your first year. But those deeds were only for a few hours. You have been here for weeks now. And you have been learning so much, and so much of what you have learnt is so strange. It is only natural that you feel overwhelmed and homesick, especially after seeing something like that."

Ron grimaced, feeling stupid.

"Do not be harsh on your own feelings penneth." said Elrond gently, "You should allow yourself to feel them. You must miss your family and friends greatly."

Ron nodded, feeling his eyes beginning to sting. He rubbed at them, flushing with humiliation. "I just… I wish I hadn't left the way I did. I left in a bad temper and now…"

"Perhaps you could write them a letter?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to communicate with anyone." Ron looked up at Elrond in confusion. Elrond drew himself up and sighed, irritation flickering in his eyes.

"I'm sure an apologetic letter will be acceptable. I will have it passed on to the Order who will give it to your family. Severus perhaps."

"Snape? He'd jinx himself before doing me a favour."

"Very well," Elrond's lips twitched as if fighting a smile, "I will see if Lupin will oblige."

"Lupin comes here?"

"Yes. But he's not due for several weeks."

"Oh…" Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, is Snape coming sooner?"

"He will be here in three days."

"Oh… guess he can take it if he will."

"I'm sure I can convince him."

"Thank you." Ron gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry for being so stupid."

Elrond shook his head. "You are not being stupid. I can understand that what you saw was distressing, even if you cannot explain why. And you have been ill and learning so much. We were expecting this, we would have been concerned if you had not become overwhelmed. In fact it's a benefit."

"Yeah, right."

"No, listen to me young one." said Lord Elrond sternly, "When you take your place as a leader, you will have to be able to find moments where you allow yourself to feel overwhelmed and release it, otherwise it may paralyse you at the wrong moment."

"And if it does…?" asked Ron, stomach turning as he looked up at Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond sighed, resting his hand on Ron's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Then someone, maybe one of your soldiers, maybe one of your friends, or your family, or even yourself may die."

Ron felt a cold knife in his gut and the weight of Elrond's words crashed down on his shoulders. His head dropped under the pressure and he began to gasp for air, hot tears on his cheeks.

"I can't do this! I can't! I'm not the one for this."

Lord Elrond's hand rubbed his back and the half-elf said kindly,

"I know this is hard. But I have faith that you are the one to do it."

"Well your faith is misplaced." snapped Ron.

"I don't think it is-"

"No! Please, I don't want this. I can't do it! I just want to go home!"

* * *

Reviews are very welcome.

Night's Darkness


	11. Chapter 11

Apologies for the delay in posting. I've just been really, really busy.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ron had been inconsolable until Lord Elrond promised to bring Lupin to Rivendell. He was sure if he could explain to Lupin why this was such a mistake Lupin would be able to explain it to the elves, who just did not understand that he, Ron, was not a leader of anyone. He should just go home and let them find the real chosen one. He was just wasting everyone's time the longer he was here. Of this he was convinced and nothing anyone said could deter him.

"Ron, you're just over reacting." said Legolas the next day. "I know this is difficult for you, but you can't just run away-"

"I'm not running away. You've got the wrong human. I'm not the one for this." said Ron, pulling at his sleeves.

"Ron, you cannot run away from your destiny."

"This is not my destiny!"

"You saw the vision when you picked up Andúril. Who did you see leading the army?"

"… I saw me." mumbled Ron, flushing.

"Exactly! You saw yourself. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No. It was just a vision. It doesn't make it real." snapped Ron, turning away from him. Legolas sighed and left the room. But Ron could tell the elves would not just let him leave. But he knew he was right. He was not the one to do this. He could not even handle some weird relationship with two people he did not know. He still could not touch a gun, and his skills at the weapons he could handle were next to nothing.

He kept his door locked to anyone else, he did not want to see their disappointment. He knew he could not hide for long, it would be days before Lupin arrived, even if Elrond had contacted him as soon as he had left Ron for the night. Stupid time differences. But for one day he would remain away, if only to prove that he was certain of his decision.

He would not come out.

Not for anything or anyone.

* * *

"He is acting like a child!" lamented Legolas to Glorfindel as they walked through Rivendell aimlessly.

"He is a child." reminded Glorfindel pointedly. "We are asking of him what we gave Aragorn 87 years to grow into."

"I know that, but he will not even listen to reason."

"He is scared. Wouldn't you be?"

"A Mirkwood Prince admit he is scared of something?" drawled Haldir's voice near them. "That I would like to see."

Legolas closed his eyes for a moment before he and Glorfindel turned to where Haldir's voice had come from. The Lothlorien elf was reclined on a Roman low couch –a gift from Emperor Augustus to Elladan and Elrohir. Plastered to his side was Lothiriel, who was resting her head on his shoulder, her fingers curled around a small bowl of grapes. In the ex-Marchwarden's hands he held a small blue device with buttons on it. Legolas recognised the device as his gameboy, which Haldir did not look up from as it emitted computerised music.

"I am not the one who is afraid."

"No, the adan is." said Haldir, his smug voice low and calm even as his thumbs moved at a furious pace on the buttons of the device.

"He's a child." sighed Glorfindel.

"Then why did you think he would be a good commander?" asked Haldir, arching an eyebrow, but still not taking his eyes off the screen. Lothiriel picked out a grape from the bowl and offered it to Haldir, smiling when he bit half of it off, then she ate the other half. Legolas clenched a fist in irritation.

"He was the one the Valar chose."

"The Valar chose a child? Seems even crueller than the time they chose a hobbit to carry the One Ring."

"Frodo chose to carry the Ring himself!" snapped Legolas.

"Ah, so Frodo chose to save the world… but Ron just has to?" Haldir smirked and his gameboy let out a triumphant beep.

"What are you getting at?" demanded Legolas. Haldir sighed and paused his game, resting the gameboy on his chest as he looked at them.

"Make the boy decide he wants to do it, rather than push him into it. Edain don't take well to being ordered around, anymore than Mirkwood Eldar. After all…" Haldir's dark eyes dropped down to Lothiriel who was not paying any attention to the conversation, or so it appeared. "The young do not like being ordered around."

Glorfindel grabbed Legolas' bicep as the elf shifted forward. Haldir raised his eyebrows at him, giving him a look that told him he knew the Mirkwod elf would never actually attack him. Tense as their friendship had become, Legolas still held true to honour.

"So you think we should, what? Let Ron go home in the hope he will decide he actually wants to do this?"

"Ai, Valar no." laughed Haldir, "I'm suggesting you drop him into a battle. Or show him what is happening in the non magical world with the Goa'uld. Keeping him in this bubble of safety won't impress upon him a desire to actually do it."

"That would only terrify him more."

"Perhaps. But since he's already cowering in his room like a frightened toddler, I would imagine he cannot get any worse."

Legolas had to concede that there was some wisdom in Haldir's words. Glorfindel nodded in agreement.

"Very well."

"I also suggest you have some of his Order friends to accompany him." drawled Haldir, picking up his gameboy and resuming his game. Lothiriel tilted her head so her chin was resting on his shoulder and she watched the game with lazy curiosity. Glorfindel nodded and pulled Legolas discretely away from the two.

"He has a point. Perhaps when Remus Lupin arrives, we can have him assist us to show Ron the reality of the situation."

Legolas gave a half-nod, clearly not really paying attention. Glorfindel sighed and squeezed the prince's shoulder.

"Let it alone, you cannot keep them apart."

"I know. I just wish I had been able to save her before…"

"It is in the past, you cannot change it. Now turn your mind to the problems of now, namely the adan hiding in his room right now."

* * *

Ron managed to stay in his room a whole day before hunger drove him out. He had hoped to sneak down to the kitchen and back without being spotted.

He should have known better.

"Good evening Ron."

Ron jumped a foot in the air and span around to find Legolas sitting in a chair by the long table, feet on the long table where food was prepared, crossed at the ankles. The Prince was glowing faintly in the darkness of the night as he examined an arrow.

"I'm not changing my mind!" blurted Ron willing his heart to stop racing.

"So I see." smirked Legolas, "We did not think you would remain in your room so long. You must be starving." A long hand gestured to the cooker, "There's a pot of stew there."

Ron flushed as he moved to the pot. So they had known he would eventually come out to eat. The elves had been paying attention to him.

"Look." he said as he filled a large bowl and moved to the table, sitting across from Legolas, "It's not that I don't want to help. I just… I'm not a leader. I never have been. I follow Harry and, yeah, maybe I can hold my own –if Hermione tells me what to do beforehand –but actually leading people into battle… I just couldn't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because, what if I make the wrong decision?"

"Do you not think every leader has this fear?"

"I'm sure they have some confidence in their decision." Ron picked up a roll of bread and ripped it in half, dipped it in the stew and bit into it. Legolas stared down the shaft of the arrow, checking to make sure it was straight, then set it on the table.

"Have you covered the War of the Ring?"

"Yeah. Lothiriel gave me a book about it, written by Frodo Baggins."

"The Red Book of Westmarch."

"Yeah, that one."

"Do you recall the battle at the gates of Mordor?"

"Where you and King Elessar distracted Sauron's forces to allow Frodo more time to destroy the Ring?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Do you really think Aragorn felt any confidence in his decision to lead us all into certain death?"

"He did it to help Frodo."

"We had no idea if Frodo was alive or dead or what had happened to the Ring. We did not know if our stand would be worthwhile, or do anything at all. But Aragorn still did it because it was the only choice. It was either that, or surrender to Sauron."

"Look, I get what you're trying to say, but I'm not planning to surrender to Voldemort. I just… I'm not the one to do this."

"And who is?"

"I don't know. Harry?"

"Harry Potter has his own mission."

"I know. He's to stop Voldemort."

"And you really believe he can do that and defeat the Goa'uld?"

"Well… no. That's too much."

"Then who?"

"I don't know!" snapped Ron, "I only know it isn't me."

"The best leaders are the ones who do not want the power." said Legolas, pressing his fingertips on the arrow and rocking it from side to side.

"Yeah, right."

"No. It's true. Aragorn never really wanted to be King. But he had to be. His people, Middle-Earth itself needed him. And Lord Elrond would only allow him to marry Arwen if he followed his destiny and took the throne at Minas Tirith. And because of that, and because of his experience as a ranger, and a soldier, he was a great ruler."

"Well, I'm a wizard student, not a ranger or a soldier. I mean, c'mon Legolas, I can barely handle a sword and I can't even make myself touch a gun."

"That is not a bad thing. You are aware of how deadly a gun is, and you fear hurting someone with it. Those are kindly qualities."

"And those are great qualities to have when you're leading an army." sneered Ron.

"They are indeed." said Legolas in all seriousness. "A good leader knows when to lower his weapon, as well as when to pick it up."

Ron swallowed his stew and sat back. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Very well. I believe your friends Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are coming to collect you soon. You'll be brought home and you can return to Hogwarts… as if none of this had ever happened."

"Look!" Ron found himself leaning forward and thumping the table with his hand, "It's not like I'm ungrateful for your effort, but you are wasting your time with me."

"Clearly we were if you are just going to walk away from a chance to help people, which is what you claim to want to do."

"I do! I want to help. But this isn't the way to do it. I'm not the one to help you."

Legolas regarded him with ice-blue eyes and then he picked up the arrow and got to his feet. "You cannot wait for the perfect way to help people Ron. Sometimes you just have to accept the opportunity when it is given."

Ron sighed and dropped his eyes as Legolas left him alone, wishing he could do the right thing.

Whatever that was.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome. A suggestion was made to switch this into the crossover section. I won't be doing that just because I'm sticking with the Harry Potter world far more than the LOTR world.

Night's Darkness


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the delays in posting, but I've been having surgery on my eyes, something which is not conductive to reading or writing or typing. I'm still recovering, but I was able to write this yesterday, and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Remus Lupin listened with growing alarm to Lord Elrond and Glorfindel as they described their problem. Once again, Ron's confidence had utterly failed him. Lupin had seen it happen in small and large ways ever since he had known the young man.

"So what do you want me to do? Talk to him?"

"Talking with undoubtedly get us nowhere. Ron needs something bigger than a talk to convince him."

"So what'd you want us to do?" asked Tonks, folding her arms and scowling. She did not really approve of the whole situation, feeling that while Ron was capable of handling himself, they were all mad to be putting so much pressure on him.

"I'm afraid we need to take drastic action. Ron needs a wake up call, and he needs it now. He wants to fight, but he does not want to lead. He needs to see that is the role he has been given."

"By what, some prophecy, one that's not in the Ministry even?" demanded Tonks.

Elrond sighed, "I understand your concerns, and I share them. He is young, and I do not wish to deemphasise that, but you are probably more aware than us that if he had to run into battle, he would. We want to give him the abilities to do far more than he can now, we want him to live up to his potential."

"By dropping him in a death match?"

"Please Tonks, calm down." said Remus carefully.

"Don't tell me to calm down Remus!" snapped Tonks, "Ron's a good lad. He don't deserve to be terrified out of his wits like this."

"Well what do you recommend?" asked Glorfindel.

Tonks scowled, "If it were up to me, he'd be at home, where he belongs."

"If we were not at war, that is where he would be."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Lupin, hoping the stalemate would be put aside. He agreed with Tonks, but he trusted Dumbledore when the great wizard had said Ron had to follow his destiny. Lupin couldn't help but think the fates were picking younger and younger.

* * *

Ron looked up from his book when there was a knock on his door.

"Yeah?"

"Ron, your comrades are here. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." said Mornefindon through the door. Ron snapped the book shut and jumped to his feet.

"Finally!"

He pulled the door open and gave Mornefindon a quick smile of gratitude before hurrying past him. He skittered down the stairs and bounded to Elrond's study. It was the only place they could be. He knocked and entered.

"Lupin! Tonks!"

Lupin and Tonks seemed taken aback by the sight of him, but then Tonks grinned and embraced Ron enthusiastically.

"Wotcher Ron! Merlin, you look well."

Ron flushed and grinned at her, "Thanks. And thanks for coming to take me home."

"No bother." said Tonks, her grin faltering a little.

"Ron, are you sure you want to leave?" asked Lupin carefully, hands in his pockets as he regarded him. Ron sighed,

"I am. Look, if it was a case of staying here and helping plan or even just being a foot solider, I would stay. But I am no leader, you know that Lupin. I don't want to leave this place because I'm unhappy, I want to leave because I don't want to waste their time."

Lupin's eyebrows twitched up a fraction, then he nodded. "All right Ron, if that's what you want. Gather your things and we'll go."

Ron nodded, "Thanks. I'll go get my bag." He had been packed for three days.

Walking back to his room, he was most unhappy to cross paths with Lothiriel. She scrutinised him silently, and Ron felt compelled to say something to her.

"I'm leaving."

"I know."

"All the same, I want to say hannon le, for your lessons. They were interesting." Even if they had been unpleasantly cold. Lothiriel said nothing, only continued to regard him with her ice-blue eyes. Ron waited another moment, then moved sideways to step around her, saying, "Well, anyway. Bye."

He was about to walk away when Lothiriel moved closer to him so their shoulder's bumped and their faces were alarmingly close. Her hand was solid on his stomach as she stared into his eyes. Ron felt like she had frozen him with _Immobulus_.

"I have been on this continent a very long time." she said in a voice barely above a whisper, "And one thing I have learned is that human males often measure their own worth and bravery by the length of their member."

Ron flushed hot then went cold as her hand dropped down and cupped his groin, squeezing. Horror, shame, disgust flooded him and he lashed out, throwing her away from him.

"What the-?"

"Hm! Just as I thought. Small and limp, just like you." she said, smirking. "How anyone could possibly think you were capable of anything is… almost amusing."

Ron wanted to hit her, throw her into the wall, but he could not make himself move. The cold where she had touched him had spread to his feet. Lothiriel's smirk widened and she pushed some of her hair away from her face calmly.

"Tevenyel…" he growled, trembling, "I hate you."

Lothiriel actually laughed and licked the tip of her first finger, then reached out to tap Ron's nose. He flinched as she sighed, "Glassen. My pleasure."

Ron stood rooted to the spot as Lothiriel slipped away, her long dress making a soft noise over the warm stone. He watched her go, almost afraid she would come back and touch him again. If she did, he was quite sure he would throw her over the balcony. With shaky legs, he stumbled back to his room and grabbed his bags, his wand and the Red Book of the Westmarch. He then returned to Elrond's study.

"I'm ready."

"You all right Ron? You're all blotchy." said Tonks quietly. Like a phantom, Ron could feel Lothiriel's hand on his body and he shivered, flushing red again. Lord Elrond sighed,

"Another run in with Lothiriel?"

"You could say that." said Ron, his voice catching. Tonks looked very concerned, but Ron shook his head, "C'mon, let's go."

The small group made their way out of the Homely House and towards the archway that led to the surrounding forest. Ron paused at the archway, turning back to Lord Elrond and Glorfindel. He was surprised to see some of the others he had gotten to know watching from a distance. He swallowed and looked around at the beauty.

"If… if it's ok. I'd like to come back, when the war is over." he said, looking at Lord Elrond hopefully. Elrond smiled and nodded.

"Rivendell will always welcome you back."

Ron nodded, feeling both embarrassed and overcome, "Ha –hannon le. Namárië."

"Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín." said Elrond with such an air of paternal affection Ron almost dropped his bag and hugged him. He pushed down the urge and followed Tonks and Lupin out into the forest. He allowed himself one glance back and then he refused to look back again, walking forwards.

"You've grown taller Ron." said Tonks, straightening her back next to him and stretching her neck, trying to match his height. "You must be six foot two."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, the elves thought it was funny, said I was trying to match them."

"And you're looking fitter than before. All trim now." Tonks poked his arm, as if to prove her point. "Hermione will definitely be in for a surprise."

Once more, Ron flushed, but this time there was less misery and more excitement in his chest. After dealing with Lothiriel for weeks, Hermione sounded like heaven with busy hair.

"D'you reckon?" he asked boldly. Tonks grinned.

"Oh yes. She'll be right pleased I'd say."

Lupin smiled slightly. "What else did you do here Ron?"

"Weapons training, which I was rubbish at. Then I got history from… well, anyway, it was actually pretty interesting."

"Stop the presses." said Lupin, which made Tonks laugh. Ron smiled bashfully. "What else?"

"Well… I got to learn about things from the muggle world. Did you know they've actually put humans on the moon?" Ron's chest eased as he moved on to the topic, the excitement it brought pushing Lothiriel from his mind.

"On the moon?" repeated Tonks doubtfully.

"Yeah. They did it in 1969. And they've discovered what the whole universe is made of. And the universe is bloody massive. I thought it was only as big as the nine planets, but Legolas said that in fact the planets are only a small part of it! And he said that the earth is 5 billion years old, and so's the sun, but the universe is something like 13 billion years old, and muggles can see really deep into it, but because of this thing called a light year, which is the way light travels, what you see isn't what something looks like now. Like, Epsilon Canis Majoris, that's one of the brightest stars in the sky, what we're seeing is what it looked like 430 years ago. Isn't that weird? It's like some sort of freaky Time Turner."

Lupin looked rather impressed, "You've clearly learned a lot with the elves. I don't think I've ever heard so much information from you in one go, Ron."

Ron scratched his cheek as his ears burned. "Well… it's interesting."

"It is indeed."

They continued onward, Ron telling the two more of the things he had learnt, such as D.N.A. and gameboys. Lupin and Tonks let him ramble until they came to the temporal barrier.

"Right, so we walk through this and we'll apparate away." said Tonks.

"Thank Merlin." said Ron quietly, even as he felt the pangs of regret. He really had enjoyed himself here. "Ok, let's go."

With a deep breath, they passed through the barrier. Ron grimaced as he felt a tugging in every particle of him as his body was pushed from one time speed to another. He needed a few moments to recover and then he glanced back at the barrier. It was only noticeable because inside things were happing at a ridiculously fast pace. Sunlight flooded the forest and vanished before his eyes as he stood there, night falling on Imladris.

"Ok Ron. Grab my arm, off we go."

Ron grabbed Tonks' arm and held on as she turned on the spot and they were squeezed in the darkness.

Ron opened his eyes expecting to see the Burrow.

Instead he saw hell.

* * *

Remember, reviews are always very helpful and encouraging.

Night's Darkness


	13. Chapter 13

Short chapter I know, but I liked where I left it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The land was brown and dusty, the air heavy with sulphur and ash. What looked like ants were moving across the terrain, they were digging into the rock, hauling loads along in wheelbarrows and carts. Ron blinked hard and realised that they weren't ants. They were people.

"What the –"

"Ron!" Tonks grabbed his arm and dragged him down to the ground, the vision vanishing behind a small mound of earth. Over their heads a bright ball of light flew and hit a tree. The tree exploded with shards of bark and charred leaves. Ron flinched back, throwing his arm over his eyes to shield them from the splinters.

"Where are we?" he snapped, flipping onto his chest and looking at Lupin in alarm. Lupin did not answer, only peered over the lip of the mound and ducked back when another ball of light flew just above his head.

"Jaffa! Cree!" barked a voice from where the balls were coming from. Ron's ears pricked up at the words.

"Jaffa? We're in Goa'uld territory? How'd we end up here?"

Neither witch nor wizard answered him, Ron looked between them, and realised with a bolt of fury what had happened.

"You lying bastards! You brought me here to change my mind."

"Bloody Elrond never said we'd be fired at." said Tonks, "C'mon, Remus, I told you we shouldn't come here. Let's get back."

She grabbed Ron's arm to apparate them away, but then there was a squeak of metal on metal and Tonks cried out. Blue lines crackled around her body and she went limp.

"Tonks!" cried Lupin, lunging for her but yelling in pain himself as the same squeak of metal on metal led to more blue crackles over his body. Ron looked around and spotted men in silver aiming what he knew was a zat'nik'tel at him. He yelped and ducked as more crackling blue light came his way, dodging the attack.

"Lupin! Tonks!" he called, pulling on Lupin's cloak. The werewolf groaned. Ron grabbed his wand and took aim at the Jaffa.

"Expelliarmus!"

The green bolt hit the first Jaffa in the chest and he stumbled back into the one behind him. Ron fired a stunning spell at another and was gratified to see the Jaffa go down. He shook Lupin hard and forced him to sit up.

"Lupin, get up!"

Lupin's eyes fluttered, then he opened them. He blinked in confusion, then his eyes widened and he shoved Ron aside, brandishing his wand.

"Protego!"

The shield charm encompassed the three of them, but when the bolt from the Jaffa's weapons hit it, it wavered, flickered and Ron realised that this was probably what the term feedback loop meant. Legolas had tried to explain it, but Ron had not quite understood it at the time. Now he was starting to get it. The two energies were meshing and gathering strength from each other.

"We have to move!" Ron grabbed Tonks' arm and with Lupin they dragged her away from the building energy. They clambered over the mound and stumbled down the hill into the valley. People had stopped working to stare in shock. "Run!" yelled Ron, "Bomb!"

It seemed enough people got his meaning to spread the word. People dropped their tools and ran away, screaming in terror. Tonks stumbled on her feet, then shook her head.

"I'm all right, put me down!" she barked and Ron released her. The witch staggered and then righted herself. The trio ran on down the hill, deeper into the valley, when there was an almighty boom and Ron was flung forward by the force of the shock wave. He landed on the hard ground with a grunt, pain blossoming in his chest. He coughed and pushed himself onto his elbows, ears ringing as he blinked hard, dust stinging his eyes. He tried to see where Tonks and Remus were, but he couldn't see them.

"Kel shak! Kel shak!"

"Lupin! Tonks!" Ron forced himself to his feet and looked around, gripping his wand tight in his hand. There were people splayed across the ground, others were staggering around and Jaffa were shouting at them, forcing them towards the other side of the valley with whips and weapons. Ron stumbled to the side and ducked behind a boulder. His side was on fire but he pushed it away as he peered around the boulder and saw a tall Jaffa grabbing a young woman with red hair by the arm and hitting her with the whip. She screamed in pain and begged him in a foreign language. Ron felt his stomach turn, the girl looked very like Ginny. He did not even stop to think. He jumped up from where he was hidden and shouted,

"Stupefy!"

The spell hit the Jaffa so hard it threw him back six feet. Ron ran forward and grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her to her feet. "C'mon!"

The girl followed him, and Ron ducked a blast of hot energy from a staff weapon. Legolas had warned him of them. A good hit in the wrong place would be fatal. He kept a look out for Lupin and Tonks, shouting for them as he threw another stunning spell at the Jaffa firing at him. He noticed that people were starting to coral around him, and he realised they were looking for his protection.

"Protego Totalum!" he threw his wand into the air and a bubble of energy formed around the people behind him. They would be safe –no! Ron turned back and undid the shield charm. That was what had caused the explosion. If it was hit with all those people inside it… "Stay there!" he shouted to the people, no idea if they understood him, Ron began to run, knowing that he would draw the fire from the Jaffa, so long as he kept throwing spells at them. He shouted every spell he had ever learnt in the D.A. including a few that may have been a bit daft, such as the jelly-legs curse. He ran up the hill and back the way he had come, using the debris from the explosion as a shield when the Jaffa shot at him. He just had to get these men away from those people.

He crouched down behind a rock and then peered over the top to see what he was actually dealing with. He could see the Jaffa easily, they were all wearing silver. And they were forming a line of attack in front of the people. A group were standing further back, with a much larger weapon aimed at him. Ron's stomach turned in terror as he gripped his wand. What did he do? What would work?

The cannon was fired and Ron dived for cover. The blast hit the ground just above him and debris flew out into the air. Ron blinked up at it in slight shock. His eyes followed a trail of dust that was caught by a faint breeze and blown away. It gave him an idea.

It was a spell he had never been good at, one Professor Flitwick had taught them as a way of showing the power a wand could really wield. But if he could do it, it might just do the trick to send these bastards away.

The cannon fired again, and Ron flinched, curling up into a ball to protect himself. As the dust settled a little, he uncurled, straightened up and raised his wand.

"Ventus!" he cried, pointing at the farthest Jaffa on the right. Almost at once a whistling began, growing louder in a few seconds, and then the dust was tossed up and a great wind blew, right across the body of the Jaffa who staggered in its wake. Ron screwed up his face in an effort to push more power into the wind. Another few seconds and the Jaffa shouted in alarm as the wind picked him, and his fellow warriors up, one by one and blew them across the valley, carrying them over the lip of the valley and away into the distance.

Panting with effort, his ribs screaming at him in pain, Ron sat down with a thump and lost his grip on his wand. He closed his eyes and sagged back, blinking hard as he felt darkness creeping in on his vision. Footsteps crunched near him and he fumbled for his wand again, his head lolling to the side as he squinted up at the person approaching.

"**Well, well, well.**" Hebron smirked down at him, "**That was certainly interesting.**"

Ron stared up at him, relief flooding through him as he recognised the Tok'ra and he slipped away in a dead faint.

* * *

Reviews are very welcome.

Night's Darkness


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for leaving you hanging on a cliff-hanger. I didn't intend to take that long to update.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Ron woke up in feeling exhausted and thirsty. He could hear a faint beeping and something was on his hand. Opening his eyes took far more effort than he expected and he wanted to slip away again.

"Oh no you don't. Open your eyes Ron, I know you're awake." said Mornefindon near him. Ron groaned,

"Don't you get tired of watching me sleep?" he tried to ask. All that came out was a raspy croak. His mouth was dry as a desert.

"Drink." A straw was pushed between his teeth and Ron sucked up some cool, slightly sweet, liquid. Once he was done, he found the strength to open his eyes. Mornefindon grinned down at him,

"There you are mellon nin. Welcome back."

"Wha' happened?"

"You had quite an adventure." was the wry reply. Ron, however, scowled as he remembered what exactly had happened.

"You lot lied to me!" he growled. Mornefindon's smile faltered and he straightened up.

"I was unaware of the plan. You'll have to take it up with Elrond –although I believe it was Haldir who came up with it."

"What about Lupin and Tonks? Are they ok?"

"They are fine. The blast from the reaction of magic and Goa'uld technology threw them away from you, but aside from some bruises, they are unharmed. Hebron found them when they were looking for you."

"The Tok'ra found me?"

"Yes. They detected magic and weapon blasts and went to investigate. They saw your remarkable wind spell."

Ron felt a surge of stunned pride as he remembered casting the spell. It had worked far better than he had expected.

"I want to talk to Elrond."

Mornefindon nodded, seeming reluctant, "I'll go get him. Stay put."

"First help me sit up." ordered Ron, "Then get him."

Mornefindon said nothing, but his eyebrow twitched as he regarded Ron for a moment, then did as was ordered. While he went to get Elrond, Ron sat there and fumed. Or rather he tried to fume. Honestly he was so tired he couldn't muster the strength to fume properly. And maybe there was a small part of him that wasn't mad.

"It is good to see you awake penneth." said Elrond as he strode in with Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas.

"You lot tried to trick me." said Ron angrily.

"Did it work?" asked Elladan easily. Ron blinked, surprised at the question, but even more surprised when he said.

"… Maybe."

"Ha! I knew it!" laughed Elrohir. Ron shook his head,

"Look, I still stand by what I said before. I don't think I'm cut out to lead a legion of gnomes, never mind an army of elves and men."

"But?" prodded Legolas when he fell quiet. Ron sighed,

"But… I saw what the Jaffa were doing to those people. I bet there are more places like that, aren't there?"

"All over the world." said Elladan.

"If… if I have a chance to help people, to learn how to keep my family safe… then I want to do it. I'll be leading no armies, but I want to help. Is that acceptable?"

Elrond and Legolas shared a look. Ron stared up at them with determination. Finally Lord Elrond bowed his head.

"That is acceptable Ron. You can resume your training when you are well enough."

"I want to see Tonks and Lupin now." Ron said, fully prepared to get out of the bed. "And for the record, I'm still angry that you lied to me. Don't do it again!"

He had no idea what possessed him to talk like this to the elves, but he loathed lies above all normal things. He was surprised when they simply nodded.

"Of course. From now on, we will be honest with you as best we can. Sometimes we may omit information until you are able to defend yourself ably enough that the information isn't at risk. Is that acceptable?"

Ron scowled, but nodded. "Ok. Fine. Now, Lupin and Tonks."

"We'll send them up now. They've been worried about you."

Despite everything else, Ron couldn't help but blush.

* * *

"Haldir is going to be unbearable now." sighed Elladan as he, Elrohir and Legolas wandered through the House. "He was right."

"The boy still doesn't want to lead."

"But at least now he wants to learn. We can deal with his fears of leadership after we teach him to fight." said Legolas.

"I told you it would work."

The elves grimaced as one and looked to the left. Haldir was standing there, arms across his chest, his smirk making his naturally arrogant face seem all the more smug.

"Very well Haldir," said Legolas carefully, "Yes. You were right."

"Hannon le, Legolas." said Haldir, bowing slightly.

"He didn't appreciate the lies though."

"As he should." said Haldir, cocking an eyebrow at Elladan. "It would not do for him to be accepting of lies."

The twins and Legolas regarded Haldir with ill concealed irritation. "Is there something you wanted?" asked Legolas shortly. Haldir seemed to bristle, and his dark eyes flashed with… something Legolas could not interpret.

"Not at all, I merely wished to bid you all farewell, I am off to do my duties. But I expect to return quite soon, even by the strange times we keep."

"Well… farewell." said Elladan. Haldir made a soft noise in his throat and turned on his heel, walking away from them. The three watched him leave, then Elladan sighed, "Do you two remember a time when we considered him a close friend?"

"Of course." said Elrohir, "And then he did something foolish."

"He save Lothiriel's life you mean?" said Elladan pointedly.

"Ai Valar, no. He fell in love with her, when she has no love to give." said Elrohir, shaking his head. Legolas' shoulders dropped in sadness. He sometimes forgot exactly why things were the way they were. Haldir was an easy target for his anger, because Haldir never seemed distressed, or angry, over the difficult situation, because he was so arrogant, and always had been. Legolas forgot that he did actually have a heart. He sighed,

"I complain bitterly over Lothiriel, yet I have made no attempt to help her for so long."

"She has never wanted our help. We tried many times to give it and she rejected it."

"And yet Haldir continues to care for her in their… unusual way."

Elladan shrugged, "It's keeping her alive."

"And may be killing him." said Elrohir in a hushed voice. Legolas swallowed and dropped his chin.

What a mess.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up to staying, Ron?"

"For the last time Tonks, yes." said Ron, trying to stay straight backed as he, Tonks and Lupin wandered around Imladris. Elrond had let Ron leave the Healing Wing after a day of rest, provided he exercised. So they were walking until he could walk no more. "I'm bloody pissed with the elves for lying to me. But… they may have had a point."

"And what point would that be?" asked Lupin archly.

"That I'll never get a better chance to help than the one I've been offered."

"I still don't know…" Tonks looked worried for him. Ron smiled at her gratefully.

"I know you don't trust them. But we are meant to be on the same side here."

Tonks made a non-committal noise and Lupin smiled affectionately at her.

"Dumbledore will be happy to hear that you've decided to stay."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. He's got faith in you."

For some reason Ron didn't agree with him. It might have had something to do with the fact that Dumbledore had not believed in his skills as a wizard to get high marks in his O.. He shook it off. He would never be a skilled wizard like Hermione was, but he knew he could plan things out, and that was a useful skill.

"Well, Ron, if you need us, give us a shout with your Patronus." said Tonks.

"Will that work through the temporal barrier?"

"Should do. At the very least, we'll see it and know it's yours. What's your animal again?"

Ron blushed, "A Jack Russell terrier. Not exactly a stag, is it?"

"It's not meant to be imposing, it's meant to be a force of happiness to repel the darkness. It's a reflection of you, of your happiness. A Jack Russell is a creature of boundless energy, and they never tolerate abuse." said Lupin sagely.

"Dunno about the boundless energy." said Ron quietly, "Since I got here I've been run ragged with training. And the elves never get tired, so I'm always trying to keep up with them."

"Do they expect you to?"

"To what?"

"Keep up with them."

"I dunno. They're always pushing me further."

"But isn't that the point?" asked Tonks, "It's like when I was training with Mad-Eye. Old git would make me practise spells over and over until I passed out. Wanted to hex him more than once. But after a while, I realised I was lasting longer and longer."

"Yeah… I get that's the idea. Doesn't make it fun." Ron slowed down and leaned against a wall for a moment. He had used up most of his energy with the wind charm, and it was taking time to recover it.

"Of course it don't." said Tonks with a laugh, "You'll need to figure that out for yourself."

"How'd you do it?"

"Oh, I made it my mission to try and get a grin out of Mad-Eye every time I trained with him. Wasn't easy."

Ron inclined his head, but before he could speak, Lothiriel walked around the corner and he snapped his mouth shut. He had not come close to forgiving her for her actions two days ago. Lothiriel was reading a book as she walked, but she slowed to a stop and looked up at the three of them, her blue eyes like ice as she focused on Ron. A faint smirk graced her marble-like face.

"So… I hear you have decided to remain."

"That's right." said Ron, resisting the urge to cover his crotch with a protective hand. "I'm staying."

"Did the Jaffa scare you so much you decided to hide here so your life will rush by and get you to the grave faster?"

Tonks hissed like an angry cat, but Lupin touched her arm and held her back. Ron narrowed his eyes at the elleth.

"No. I decided being here was more worthwhile."

"I'm sure my uncle feels very privileged." Lothiriel snapped the book shut and looked Ron up and down. One fair eyebrow quirked in derision. "I suppose that means you'll be needing my lessons again."

"Actually, I have decided I do not wish to be taught by you." said Ron, forcing himself to stay calm. "I asked Lord Elrond to have someone else teach me. Someone who isn't a vindictive cow."

Lothiriel's eyes flashed, and the next thing Ron knew she had him pressed into the wall, arm pressing down on his throat, and her face shoved into his. She spat something at him in elvish, but Tonks pulled out her wand and levelled it at Lothiriel's back.

"Get off him, right now."

Lothiriel's eyes slid away from Ron's face to look back towards Tonks, although she held him against the wall still. Tonks, with a face like thunder, said,

"I said, get off him now! Or we'll see how pretty you are with a bat-bogey hex on you."

The image of Lothiriel hit with that hex was so repulsively funny that Ron, despite the difficulty of breathing, burst out laughing. Lothiriel recoiled from him, as if the laughter itself repelled her. She glared at him with open hatred and then turned away, picked her book up from where she had dropped it and walked away.

"Who the hell was that?" demanded Tonks, lowering her wand.

"Lothiriel, she's Legolas' niece."

"And she was one of your teachers?"

"History."

"Bloody hell, does every education have to have a Snape?"

Ron laughed again. "Believe me, it's not that bad. Snape's just a bastard, and there wasn't anything I could do about him. Lothiriel though, even Legolas admits she's a pain."

"Humph!" Tonks looked unimpressed, but Lupin was smiling slightly.

Ron smirked as he continued, "And now I won't have to deal with her anymore than crossing paths in the house. I can live with that."

* * *

Lupin and Tonks left the next day, with assurances that they would give a letter Ron had written to his family directly to them.

"You know it hasn't been that long for them." said Tonks kindly, "'s only been a day for them."

"Maybe, but it's been almost three months for me." Ron tried to side step the headache that gave him.

"Okay-dokey." said Tonks, grinning.

"On that subject, would you mind informing Dumbledore that we have decided to ease the temporal differences." said Elrond. He was standing behind Ron, at the gates of the House.

"Oh?"

"We have determined that having a 1 to 72 temporal difference has ceased to be beneficial. With so much time passing within our world, it can make it very difficult to remain focused on any urgent task."

"So what're you going to reduce it to?" asked Tonks, as if she understood how the barrier worked. Ron recalled her apparent lack of knowledge regarding space travel, and wondered if she had been humouring him at the time.

"We were considering reducing it to 1 to 24. For every hour that passes outside, a day passes within. That should make it far easier for the various allies to keep track of one another." said Elrond.

"So basically for every day we have, you'll have a month?"

"Essentially. We can attempt it and see if things are easier for all."

"Sounds like a good idea. I don't really think having so much time can be helpful anyway. Makes you lazy." said Tonks.

"If Hogwarts operated that way, only Hermione would ever finish her homework." said Ron, voicing his thoughts.

Lupin smiled, "Indeed. I think that is a wise decision Lord Elrond."

Elrond smiled, "Well, we seem to have caught up well to the rest of the world by now."

Lupin nodded, then held his hand out to Ron. "Good luck Ron."

"Thanks." Ron shook his hand then accepted Tonks' bone-crushing hug. "Tonks! Can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" Tonks released him and slapped him on the shoulder, "Now you bloody well take care. You hear me?"

Ron nodded, "I will. If I died just training, Fred and George would never let me hear the end of it."

"Remember what we said about your Patronus." said Lupin. Ron nodded. Tonks and Lupin gave him one last look over, as if making sure he really was all right, then they turned away and walked through the gates. Ron waved to them and then turned back to Elrond. The elf pushed back his sleeve and checked his digital watch. Ron always thought it was hilarious when he did this in his old fashioned robes.

"It will take them about three quarters of an hour by our time to leave the barrier. We'll wait until the hour is passed to adjust the temporal accelerant."

"Can I watch?" asked Ron.

"Of course."

The two walked back to the House. Lord Elrond was quiet for a little way, then said,

"Ron, I am sorry that we lied to you."

Ron looked at him, then sighed, "I'm still mad about it… but you were probably right to do it. I needed to see what I was really running from."

"Even so, I don't want you to think we do not respect you. We do. I know how hard it is to be apart from your family, and you have coped for the most part remarkably well."

"Thanks. But I'm not so sure."

"Do not discount your achievements."

"What have I achieved?"

Lord Elrond shook his head, "You must look within to truly know that."

Ron grimaced, but before he could reply, he saw Lothiriel across the courtyard. She was watching him with almost black eyes. The look on her face made the breath catch in Ron's throat and he stopped walking. Lord Elrond followed his gaze and inhaled sharply as he spotted her.

"Ai, Valar." he murmured. "Wait here Ron."

Ron watched as Elrond crossed the courtyard and stood in front of Lothiriel, cutting off her gaze. Ron shivered, his insides were cold like he had just encountered a Dementor. He watched as Lothiriel and Elrond had a harsh, if quiet conversation. Ron watched as Lothiriel seemed unmoved by whatever Elrond was saying. As he watched, he wondered what would happen if he threw a Patronus at Lothiriel. Would it affect her? Would it make her kinder?

Ron had never actually tried a spell on the elves, he knew their own magic was not as strong, or at least, not as big as his own. They were subtler. But then again, Ron was never that good at wandless magic, which elves did naturally. He wondered if a wand would be of any use to the elves.

Lothiriel strode away from Elrond, and the half elf came back looking frustrated.

"Lord Elrond, why does Lothiriel stay in Europe when she could go back to the Gray Heavens?" It had been bugging Ron since he had learned of the Gray Heavens. Lord Elrond sighed and looked at Ron,

"I suppose considering how she treats you, you deserve some explanation. Lothiriel was born in the Gray Heavens, to Lithônion, son of Thranduil and Gwedhiel, daughter of Nessima. Well… I suppose born to them is the wrong phrase. Her father was lost to us before she was born."

"He was killed?"

"We thought so at the time. Her mother held on long enough to give birth to her, before fading with grief."

"So… she's an orphan, like Harry."

Lord Elrond nodded, "Yes."

"That doesn't explain why she hates me. Harry's an orphan and was raised by an aunt and uncle who treated him like he was crap on their shoes. Unless she can beat that-"

"It's is not a competition Ron." said Elrond coolly. Ron flushed and ducked his head. "As I was saying Lothiriel's mother was barely alive when she gave birth. Such a pregnancy can have an… affect on the child."

"Like what?"

"A child grown in grief will always suffer for it, so it is said." said Elrond quietly, eyes glazing over in remembrance. "We did not expect it though of her. She's the daughter of a Greenwood Prince. They are fiery and not easily pulled down by grief. King Thranduil saw his kingdom damaged by the Shadow for hundreds of years and never lost his sense of humour… or his love of beautiful things."

"But Lothiriel wasn't like that?" asked Ron, trying not to sound petulant.

"She was at first. She was as happy when she was a baby, but as she got older… she became more melancholy… more inclined to sadness." Elrond paused, glanced down at the floor, and then looked at Ron, "I don't believe I can recall when I last saw her smile for joy."

Ron didn't think he could imagine Lothiriel smiling at all. He then realised how sad that actually was. "So… what did you do? You must have tried to help her."

"Of course. But nothing we did helped. So we tried our last option. We sent her here to be with Legolas and my sons."

"… and from what Legolas has said, that didn't work out well either."

Elrond shook his head. "No. It did not."

"That doesn't explain why she doesn't go back, if she was more miserable here than there."

Elrond sighed and said quietly, "I tell you this in the hope it will aid you in reaching an understanding about her within yourself. You must never let on that you know."

Ron nodded, "I'm not about to talk to her if I can help it."

"Very well. We did try to send her back to the Gray Heavens… only to find that she could not return. For some reason… one we still do not understand, she was rejected from our homeland."

Ron frowned, thinking that even if she was unable to get home, it did not explain why she was so angry with humans. Unless… Ron narrowed his eyes and thought about the things he had heard from Legolas… about Queen Elizabeth I doing worse than beat Lothiriel. A cold shiver ran down his spine.

"Does… does she think it's human's fault she cannot get home? That we… polluted her somehow?"

Elrond lifted his eyes and regarded Ron carefully, saying nothing. Ron swallowed, hard.

"…oh."

* * *

The plot should pick up speed now, since Ron's finally getting over his reluctance.

Remember, part of the fun of fanfic is to see what others think, so even a couple of words will be very welcome.

Night's Darkness


End file.
